<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>8:00 am by sailorhopelessromantic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805019">8:00 am</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorhopelessromantic/pseuds/sailorhopelessromantic'>sailorhopelessromantic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Narcos (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Javier Peña is so sexy, Office Romance, Office Sex, Partners to Lovers, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Secret Crush, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:01:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorhopelessromantic/pseuds/sailorhopelessromantic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Working as a technical analyst for the DEA has never been easy, especially with Pablo Escobar on the run. But how are you supposed to focus on your job when you start having hot, sexual fantasies about a certain Agent Javier Peña? Maybe a blackmailed dinner date can change that...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Javier Peña/Reader, Javier Peña/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>161</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. See You at 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first time writing something like this so hopefully it isn't too bad. I just couldn't help but write about my favorite, sexy DEA agent :).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were very few things you liked in this world. One of those being coffee with the slightest splash of cream and a dash of cinnamon, the second thing being baggy sweatshirts and tight jeans, and finally a cold room with just you and the crackling voices of one of Escobar’s numerous <em>sicarios </em> playing through your headset. Your degree in mechanical engineering from the University of Miami and overall swiftness around a circuit board landed you on a plane from your cushy office in Florida straight to the sweltering bustle of Colombia. It had been about a year since you first started working for the DEA out of Bogota, and you had to say, you quite enjoyed the task of gathering intel from the numerous tapped phones and radios throughout the city. It was quiet, comfortable, and helped bring the agency closer to catching the man, the myth, the motherfucker Pablo Escobar himself. Plus, field work was never really your style. You always preferred to leave that to the cocky bastards that paraded around the office like they were some DEA superheroes, blowing their cigarette smoke into everyone’s business. As the voice on the tape, crackling like a rolled up piece of cellophane, began to fade out you felt a tap on your shoulder.</p><p>“Hey there Sparks, got anything good for me?” A southern voice drawled over your headphones.</p><p>You shifted to your left seeing Agent Steve Murphy (aka cocky bastard #2) leaning against your table, surely shifting some of the neatly organized tapes into disarray. </p><p>“Depends Murphy, maybe if you drop that stupid nickname I might have a surprise waiting for you,” You replied with a sigh.</p><p>Despite his annoying taste in nicknames, Murphy was a good guy. With his blonde hair, blue eyes, and southern accent, he was the picture of the All-American agent good ole’ Uncle Sam hoped would instill confidence in the efforts directed towards the war on drugs. If you were being honest, deep, deep down, you respected him. It took a lot of balls to pack up your established life in Miami and bring your beautiful wife to a foreign country where everyone speaks a language you don’t know, all for the pursuit of making the world a safer place. Nevertheless, it didn’t negate the fact that he annoyed you to no end. </p><p>“Aw c’mon Sparks, you know you find the nickname endearing. Besides, Javi and I could really use the extra help on tracking down this lead.” </p><p>And there it was. The one thing that could make your usual unyielding resolve waver. Agent Javier Peña. God, even thinking his name scratches that annoying itch that has permanently settled in the back of your mind. Both you and Javier started working at the embassy around the same time, and it didn’t take you long before you became well acquainted with the man and his “unconventional” work methods. Upon your first meeting, he immediately poked fun at your choppy bangs which were a result of a drunken night filled with too much cheap tequila a few weeks prior (you’ve been reluctantly growing them out since then, but you’d never let him know that). It was then that Javier Peña became cocky bastard #1 in your life. In the months that followed, you grew annoyed at his flirty nature and lax tendencies towards rules and order. However, he always seemed to be able to get you to cave, whether it was laughing at his horrible jokes or helping him sift through hours of recorded calls, Javier Pena always seemed to know how to weasel his way into your steely resolve. Maybe it was his dashing charisma mixed with his broad shoulders, sexy neck, and brooding pout. Perhaps it was his favor for tight jeans and forgoing buttoning the first couple buttons on his shirts. Ripping you from your thoughts, the familiar sting of spice and smoke wafted into the room as you felt your headphones being eased off your head. </p><p>“Sounds like someone’s letting a personal grudge get in the way of taking down Escobar?” Javi smirked at you.</p><p>“Sounds like two agents are trying to take a shortcut and get their hands on classified information again,” You shot back.</p><p>They both chuckled as you found yourself in the middle of an idiot sandwich, and getting increasingly more annoyed at the fact. </p><p>“Look, no one has to know about it. It will just be our little secret okay hon?” Javier drawled.</p><p>“Yeah Sparks, you’d really be doing us a favor. I mean our asses are on the line here and I know you’d hate to see your two favorite agents get the chop,” Murphy added.</p><p>You looked between the two and sighed as you slid out from your desk and stretched your sore back. Glancing up at Javi mid stretch, you felt a small part of your heart flutter as you met his rich brown eyes. At one point, Javier Peña had you completely captured in both heart and mind. You were so enamored with him that it got to the point of a hopeless high school crush. Sure, there had been others. Other men (if you could even call them that) that had captured your attention. But no one on this earth could compare to the carnal desire that Javier Peña lit inside of you. But, like any naive crush, you came to realize that between his numerous late night calls with informants and catching Escobar, there was no place for you in his life. You were merely a coworker, a friend if you were stretching it, and that was it. Plain and simple. Black and white. Although it hurt when you realized it, you’ve come to cherish the platonic relationship you had with the brooding agent, and neatly tucked away your feelings into the most hidden, tender place in your heart. </p><p>Sighing once more you turned to Javi.</p><p>“I got a tip that a couple of Pablo’s favorite <em>sicarios</em> will be meeting tonight at a club. El Capitan I believe. Nothing major, just a usual rendezvous filled with women and booze. But they will be off guard, giving you guys an opening.” </p><p>“Alright,” Murphy clapped his hands, “we’re on it.”</p><p>“Remember, clean and simple. The Ambassador finds out I let you in on this then I’m in deep shit. Got it?” You reminded them.</p><p>Javi smiled and ruffled your hair. “Relax, we won’t fuck it up.”</p>
<hr/><p>They fucked it up.</p><p>Of course not even a few hours after they received “an anonymous tip” about the rendezvous location of Escobar’s <em>sicarios</em>, they managed to start a full on riot resulting in the escape of the key individuals that would lead to Escobar’s location, not to mention the significant property damage inflicted on the club. It was a full on shit show and you were receiving the effects of it, center stage.</p><p>“Care to explain to me how such classified information became available to Agent Murphy and Peña here?” The Ambassador’s icy gaze had you rooted to your spot in her office. You felt all the moisture leave your mouth as you opened it to respond.</p><p>“I assure you that there were no ill intentions behind my actions ma’am-” you began to rasp out.</p><p>“Of course you didn’t have ill intentions! But you fucked up, fucked up real bad. Now Escobar is going to know that we have eyes on his men and it’s going to make it that much harder to track the bastard now!”</p><p>You flinched at her sharp tone.</p><p>“There are rules in place to prevent bullshit like this Agent. I expected someone of your background to be smart enough to understand that-”</p><p>“With all due respect ma’am, she had nothing to do with this. Agent Murphy and I are completely at fault here,” Javier quickly interjected “furthermore, I don’t think belittling her intelligence is necessary when it’s clear she’s the smartest one in this room.”</p><p>You were stunned at his willingness to go to bat for you. Soon a light blush began dusting your cheeks as both he and Murphy continued to praise you, all the while taking the blame for the complete disaster that occurred the evening before. </p><p>The Ambassador sighed and then shifted her gaze down to you. “You are dismissed, Agent, but let me be clear. If you pull any shit like this again, you’re done.”</p><p>“Y-yes ma’am,” you croaked</p><p>“Good, now get out of my office. Peña, Murphy, let’s have a little chat shall we?” </p><p>Before you had the chance to scurry out of the room, Javi grabbed your wrist and gave it a firm squeeze. You knew it was his way of saying sorry and that he really fucked up this time. The most tender a man like him could be. But you were furious at him for being so reckless and putting your job at risk, and embarrassed for being yelled at like a fucking child in the principal’s office. </p><p>You abruptly yanked your wrist from his grasp and stormed out of the room, leaving a seemingly hurt Javi and stunned Steve in the Ambassador’s office. </p><p>Once you made it back to your apartment later that evening, you ripped off your ugly-as-fuck work heels and began to rub the forming blisters on your feet. For such ugly looking things, they sure hurt like a motherfucker. As the searing pain started to subside, you eased back into the warm embrace of your leather couch, letting all the events that happened today sink in. </p><p>“How could I have been so stupid. They always fuck this shit up, it wasn’t worth risking your fucking career!” You vented to yourself, “You know this! So how do you always let this shit happen to you-”</p><p>You caught yourself. You knew why. You’ve always known why. It’s because the beautiful mystery that was Agent Javier Peña still had a hold on your heart. You were still in love with the bastard. The feelings that you thought you kept so expertly concealed began to unravel like a fraying piece of yarn, pooling at the base of your stomach. The things that Javi said earlier that afternoon began to race through your mind, all the while releasing a burning fire that began in your core, slowly enveloping your whole body.</p><p>With shaking hands you undid the front of your blouse, snaking your hand down the warm swells and planes of your chest and stomach. You thought of the force Javi held your wrist with and then began to wonder what his big, calloused hands would feel like on your chest, around your waist, around your n— </p><p>Nope! You sat up, feeling the world sway from the abruptness of your change in position. You can’t be thinking of this again. It took you months to come to terms with the fact that Javier Pena will never feel the same way about you, never look at you the way you look at him. Falling back into this would be devastating. It would ruin you for good. But all the while, seeing the hurt on his face when you stormed out of the Ambassador’s office… well you couldn’t help but wonder if maybe he did feel something for you. </p><p>With that thought, you slowly lowered your hand below the waistband of your underwear as the familiar ache began to settle in between your thighs. In slow tantalizing circles you began massaging your clit, mentally replacing your fingers with Javi’s. Feeling the growing wetness between your folds, you tentatively entered a finger inside your hot core. You pictured Javi’s weight perfectly on top of you, telling you how sexy you are, how long he’s been waiting to fuck you. As you added another finger, you began to massage your breast, pinching the tight bud in the process. You wondered what it would be like to have a man as stoic and unbending as Javi worship your body like his last meal, like you were the only thing that mattered in his world. What if he whispered the three words you’ve been wanting him to say since he first waltzed into your life:</p><p>
  <em> I want you.  </em>
</p><p>You felt your pussy clench against your fingers as you came all over yourself. You rode the tingly ecstasy as it traveled up your spine, down your limbs, and clouded your vision. Glancing down at your soiled underwear, the gravity of the situation weighed heavily on your heart. </p><p>“Fuck me,” you whispered, as you fully realized what you now had to do.</p>
<hr/><p>Javi was not looking forward to this conversation. It had barely been a week since he completely fucked up the raid on El Capitan, nearly costing you your job. But yet again, he found himself outside of your office, cup of coffee in hand, praying that you were in a good mood. </p><p>He walked into the office this morning to find that Steve had gotten a tip on some radio codes of possible channels that Escobar was using to communicate with his family. However, they needed someone to triangulate the signal’s source to find a location. Of course he could ask some of the people the CIA brought in, but he didn’t trust those bastards, especially when he and Steve were so close to catching Escobar. So that left you. You who hasn’t spoken a word to him or Steve for the past week. </p><p>Glancing at the fresh cup of coffee he held, Javi undid the lid and blew on the contents, ensuring that the liquid wouldn’t scald your tongue. You were already mad at him for more serious shit, the last thing he needed was for you to be pissed at him for giving you third degree burns in your mouth. </p><p>“What’s taking you so long man? Grow a pair and ask her!” Steve whispered from across the hall.</p><p>Javi rolled his eyes. Steve wouldn’t admit it, but he was slightly scared of you when you were angry. He assured Javi that it would be better for him to go alone on this one, given the fact that you weren’t partial to Steve’s “southern charm and clever nicknames” as he phrased it. </p><p><em> She’s gentler with you. Whenever you’re there, she seems to let shit slide more. </em> Steve had informed Javi. He never noticed your so-called “favor” towards him before, but if Steve was right, it would make this interaction a lot less painful. So, with a deep breath, Javi entered your office. </p>
<hr/><p>You were so engrossed in your work that you barely noticed the new presence in the room. But suddenly the familiar spicy and smoky scent began to fill your office and you knew exactly who it was. </p><p>Pulling off your headphones, you turned to see Javi setting a cup of coffee on your desk. </p><p>“Hi there sweetheart,” he drawled as he flashed you one of his killer smiles.</p><p>“Javier,” you curtly nodded in response.</p><p>He shifted his weight as he bent over your desk, gently grabbing your hand. You felt your heart skip a beat at the sudden contact.</p><p>“Is this new nail polish? The color really suits you,” he softly stated.</p><p>You felt your heart sink.</p><p>“What do you want Javier?” </p><p>He shifted nervously. “What do you mean? I just wanted to catch up-”</p><p>“No,” you interrupted, “you always use that line when you need something. I heard you tell Liz the same thing when you needed her to make that fake ID for one of your ‘informants’.” </p><p>Upon hearing your statement, Javi abruptly pulled back. You could have sworn you saw a hint of embarrassment in his eyes, but it vanished just as quickly as it appeared. </p><p>“I guess I can’t get anything past you huh?” he chuckled, “Steve and I were tipped off on some radio codes that Escobar’s been using to communicate with his family and-”</p><p>“And you need me to triangulate the signal,” you finished for him. “Does the Ambassador or the CIA bastards know about this? Or is this another one of your many secret plans?”</p><p>The silence in response was all you needed to hear. </p><p>“Javier have you learned nothing from last time? Or do you have that little respect for my job that none of what happened matters to you?”</p><p>“Look, I wouldn’t be asking you if it wasn’t important and you know it. You’re the only one I can trust with this,” Javi assured you.</p><p>The fact that he trusts you shouldn’t make your heart waver the way it did, but you felt your resistance start to give a little.</p><p>“Please, I’ll do anything,” he begged. </p><p>After a long pause and much internal push and pull with yourself, you looked up to meet Javi’s pleading stare. </p><p>“Fine-” you start.</p><p>“Thank Jesus! You’re the best. You don’t even know-”</p><p>“Hold on, I have one condition,” you began as his smile faltered.</p><p>“Take me to dinner.”</p><p>He looked at you with the most shocked expression on his face. You immediately began to regret your decision. This was a stupid idea and now he probably thinks you’re some creep. You immediately begin to back track.</p><p>“You don’t have to but I guess you’ll have to find someone else to-”</p><p>“Fine!” You flinched at the abruptness of his response. You definitely did not expect him to agree to such a request so easily.</p><p>“Alright then, see you at 8,” you winked to him as you turned back to hide your growing excitement that was most likely plastered over your face. </p><p>As you heard the door shut behind you, you chuckled, taking a generous sip of the coffee Javi had placed on your desk earlier. You drew back on reflex expecting the scalding liquid to sear your tongue, but instead your tastebuds were greeted with perfectly warm coffee. Not too hot, not too cold, just perfect. Then the flavor hit you and you couldn’t believe it. Rich and full with the slightest splash of cream and a dash of cinnamon. Just how you like it. You felt your heart flutter for what felt like the thousandth time since Javi had entered your office. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Nothing More, Nothing Less</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here we are babes! The anticipated dinner date :) </p><p>Warnings: nothing really, just a lot of sexual tension, and a little bit of trauma</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Javier found himself sitting in the middle of a smokey and crowded restaurant on a Friday night, pounding back whiskey like it was his last meal. Javier was always good at reading people, a skill he especially honed during his years with the DEA, however, he could never read you. If most people were open books, their pages flimsy and lacking structure, just begging to be read, you were a safe. You were cold, calculating, and knew exactly how to keep people out. It was a skill that Javier himself used quite often but, for all the interactions you’ve had together, he could never quite crack your code. What made you so guarded around him? Fuck what made </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>ask </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>out to dinner? He assumed you were still mad at him for his royal fuck up the week prior and were using this dinner to somehow get back at him for it. But “how?” He had no idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Javier looked around the restaurant once more, taking a slow drag of his cigarette hoping to calm his rising nerves. Numerous couples flirted over wine and appetizers while a few families were seated, toasting to whatever was worth celebrating in their simple lives. Given his lifestyle and the fact that catching Escobar was his only real focus nowadays, Javier didn’t really come to places like this. From the overpriced whiskey and tacky decor, he could tell that this was one of those trendy places who would serve him boring dishes that he could probably get for much cheaper and tastier at one of his usual dives. But, you had insisted on picking the place, assuring him that he didn’t have to worry about anything tonight and he wouldn’t have to stay for long. If he didn’t know any better, Javi would have thought you were afraid. But, afraid of what? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I get you another glass sir?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young waiter’s question ripped Javi from his thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh...sure. Thanks,” Javier replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the waiter began to retreat back to the bar, Javi realized that this would be his third glass since he arrived. He glanced at the clock on the wall to see that it was nearly half past eight. Where the hell were you? Just as he began to assume the worst, the door to the restaurant swung open with such force that it nearly knocked the bell hanging over the frame clean off its mount.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then there you were, and for Javier Peña.... time stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing in the entryway, you stood out in the dark backdrop of the night like a shining beacon. Like an angel. You were dressed in a dainty little white wrap dress that hit your mid thigh, perfectly exposing your long, smooth legs. The subtle “V” at the front of the dress exposed the slightest bit of your chest which was rapidly expanding and exhaling as you attempted to catch your breath. Javi could tell you had been running as your cheeks and chest were tinted with the lightest shade of pink, and glistening from the slight sheen of your perspiration. He couldn’t help but feel underdressed in his usual jeans and leather jacket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In his daze, Javier knocked over his fork which fell to the ground with a loud clatter. Hearing the sound, you turned towards him and immediately locked eyes with each other. He saw you gently purse your lips as you let out the slightest breath, and then started towards his table. The little clicks of your strappy heals on the wooden floor resonated in the soles of his feet as his heart began to match the rapid cadence of your hurried strides. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry for being late, traffic was terrible tonight,” you said as you took your seat across from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Javi observed as you brushed your hair to the side so you could fan your long, blushed neck. He had never really seen you with your hair down before. You always wore it in a tight knot, brushed away from your face, so he never got to really appreciate it. It was a beautiful color, and the now longer remnants of your bangs framed your face perfectly as you ran your fingers through the subtle waves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Javi? Is everything ok?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Oh yeah, I’m fine. I wouldn’t have minded picking you up you know,” Javi stumbled over his words like a newborn. God why did his head feel so light and fuzzy? Was he drunk already?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, I wouldn’t want to bother you with all that,” you quickly replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Javi frowned. Did you think that you were a bother to him? He opened his mouth to assure you that that was most certainly not the case, but the fucking waiter cut him off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good evening ma’am, can I interest you in a drink tonight?” the waiter asked, his voice suddenly dropping to a much deeper tone than it was when he took Javi’s order earlier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Javi’s annoyance at the waiter’s blatant flirting was short-lived as you smiled up at the man and responded “I’ll have a Greyhound. Oh! But hold the ice please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had known you for nearly half a year and Javi had never heard you speak Spanish before. Given your line of work it was pretty obvious that you had to be proficient in the language, but since most people at the DEA spoke English, you never had a reason to speak it around him. The way the words spilled off your tongue sounded so soft and velvety. Having grown up around the language, he had never seen it as the romantic language that most people did. But hearing you speak </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> language… well let’s just say he began to understand why people thought of it that way. This also made him realize that he never really talked to you outside of work. He considered you a friend, but suddenly he began to feel the distance between you two. He didn’t really know you, and for some reason that hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry ma’am, but unfortunately we don’t have anymore grapefruit juice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh ok, I’ll just have what he’s having then,” you disappointedly responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect, and don’t worry love, I’ll bring something sweet for you to chase that down with,” the waiter said with a wink as he walked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smiled brightly at his thoughtful gesture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Javi wasn’t quite sure why his stomach suddenly burned, but he sure as hell was not enjoying this flirty interaction that was unfolding before him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He</span>
  </em>
  <span> was your fucking dinner date, not this annoying ass boy. But before he could say anything, you suddenly turned to face him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” you exhaled with a smile as you cradled your chin over your interlocked fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Javi couldn’t help but chuckle at your sudden shift in tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” he replied back, taking a nervous drag from his cigarette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, those radio codes are proving to be a real pain. Let’s hope that this plan goes a lot better than the last one, given all the late nights it’s gonna cost me,” you dryly commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Javier faltered. He had almost forgotten the point of this dinner: for you to rip into him about nearly landing you on a one way ticket back to Miami. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clearing his throat, he tried to mask his rising anxiety, “Oh hun, I swear I will never put you in a situation like that again-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly he heard the sweetest giggle slip out of your parted lips. It quickly blossomed into full blown laughter, its tone shimmering like glitter in the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon Javi, did you really think I would ask you out to dinner just to yell at you?” you gasped, trying to catch your breath from your uncontrollable laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um y-yes?” Javi hesitantly replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wiping a tear that escaped from your eyes, you replied, “I’ve forgiven you for a while now. I just wanted to catch up and talk, just the two of us. And preferably not talk about work if that’s not too much to ask.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Javi chuckled, “Well hon, it’s a pretty big feat to scare a man like me shitless. So, I don’t see why I can’t humor you for a night as a reward for your accomplishment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smiled at his statement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… a Greyhound huh?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And? What about it? It does the job of getting me buzzed, and I don’t have to feel guilty about it since I’m getting my Vitamin C from the grapefruit juice,” you say defensively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing wrong with that,” he chuckled, “It’s just...I never pegged you as the drinking type.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The waiter returned, placing the short glass of whiskey next to a taller one of what appeared to be pineapple juice. You took a slow sip of the whiskey before saying:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a lot you don’t know about me Javier.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Everything Javier did was out of necessity. Eating and drinking were necessary to keep him sustained for long stakeouts. Sleeping (or rather, the few hours he usually got) was only to keep his mind from getting too foggy when piecing together the convoluted breadcrumb trail Escobar left for him. Sex was probably one of the only things he did for enjoyment, but even that was more to let off steam after a long day or gain some intel from his informants. So sitting here, in this smokey restaurant with you was the last place he expected to find himself on a Friday evening. And he'd be damned if he didn’t say he was quite enjoying himself. He wasn’t sure if it was the fact that he hadn’t taken a night off in ages, or the fact that his company made him feel more at ease than the usual crowd he surrounded himself with, but he felt… contempt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know! Then she somehow convinced me that cutting the bangs with rusty kitchen scissors was exactly what I needed to do before moving to a different country!” you groaned reminiscing of the horrible drunken night you and your old roommate had, resulting in the infamous bangs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus Christ, kitchen scissors? That explains why they were so uneven,” Javier responded trying to hold in his laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh please, don’t act like you’ve never had a hair disaster before,” you prodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry hon, but I’ve always looked this handsome,” Javi chuckled, before taking a bite out of his steak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t miss the slight blush that crossed your face, before you took another sip of your drink. Nor did he miss the strange satisfaction he felt at the fact he could elicit such a reaction out of you. He really enjoyed the way you told stories. The way you talked was so animated and over the top, that he couldn’t help but get hooked under your spell. It was such a 360 from the way you carried yourself at work, so professional and calculating, that he couldn’t help but wonder what other mysteries he had yet to uncover about you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon Javi, you don’t have any embarrassing stories? Don’t leave me here in all my misery,” you pouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Javi sighed, “there was that one time I got caught sneaking a friend onto the training grounds during my academy days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me guess,” you hummed, “was this ‘friend’ a tall blonde with a nice rack?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh close, she was a brunette,” Javi replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god, please don’t tell me you guys…” you trailed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh we sure did hon, right on the commanding officer’s desk,” Javi smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were horrified. Well...not completely. It took all your will power to prevent yourself from imagining what it would have been like to trade places with his “friend” that day. You clenched your thighs together, feeling the familiar wetness pool in your panties.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please tell me no one saw you,” you whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry no one saw us… directly that is. The Commander sure got a show when he checked the security footage later though,” Javier whispered right back, his face dangerously close to yours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh! Oh my god I can’t even think about it!” You yelped as you covered your reddening face with your palms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Javier couldn’t help but chuckle at your adorable reaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was so terrified of everyone during my academy days. I couldn’t even imagine looking my commander in the eyes, let alone screwing on his desk,” you finally said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh please, I’m sure you had everyone terrified of you by the end of it,” Javi replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish. I was a lot more timid back then,” you said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me,” Javi leaned in, “how does a little girl genius like you find yourself working for the DEA?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sighed, eyes going dark for a second. Javi, panicked, wondering if he brought back some painful memories for you. But you began to speak before he could say anything else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My best friend from college. He was my rock, kept me sane when school got tough and consoled me whenever some asshole broke my heart. But, he was always such a risk taker. Really got off on the adrenaline you know? It wasn’t long until some new, hot drug on the market found its way into his hands and…” your voice cracked, “and it ruined him. Tore him apart and left nothing left but a shell of who he once was. All I could do was watch from the sidelines as he let it consume him. I-I know I should have done more but I was afraid that if I said something he didn’t want to hear, I would lose him forever. But I guess it didn’t matter, because I lost him either way,” you said bitterly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Javi felt his heart constrict seeing the silver that began to line your eyes. He impulsively reached over the table and held your hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The moment I got the call that he OD’d, I quit my desk job at some software company and joined the DEA. I failed my best friend, but I would not fail anyone else. I wouldn’t let Escobar ruin anymore lives like he did to Daniel’s,” you said behind gritted teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Javier wasn’t usually one for sweet words, but seeing you so tender and raw made him try.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you ever need to talk, talk about anything...I’m here for you. And I promise you, I will do everything in my power to take Escobar down,” he gave you a weak smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You returned the smile, as you gently dabbed your eyes with your napkin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Javi. That means a lot,” you said gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” he replied. “Now, enough with this heavy shit. Let’s get you some more of this shit this place calls whiskey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You laughed as Javi called over the waiter and began bickering with the poor kid. You couldn’t help but notice that he still held your hand in his, gently rubbing your wrist with his calloused thumb.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Hours went by and soon you and Javi were among the last few people in the restaurant. Javi couldn’t remember the last time he felt so relaxed, but hey, maybe that was the last glass of whiskey working its magic. He could tell you were feeling its effects as well, seeing that your cheeks were now permanently flushed with a delicate shade of pink and you were laughing a little too hard at his jokes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So sorry, but we’re about to close up for the night,” that bastard waiter interrupted you while you were half way through a story that Javi admittedly had no idea where it was going, but was enjoying it nevertheless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit! Is that the time? I’m so sorry we’ll be out of your hair in a bit,” you quickly replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well </span>
  <span>ángel, it looks like we have overstayed our welcome at this fucking shithole,” Javi laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhh,” you slapped his arm, “It wasn’t that bad…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave you a pointed look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright it fucking sucked,” you giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whaddya say we get out of here and hit up a place I know will actually get you that Greyhound you’ve been craving,” he smugly replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right as you opened your mouth to reply, a sultry voice cut in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Javier?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both you and Javi turned to see perhaps the most beautiful woman you’ve ever laid eyes upon. Her generous curves were accentuated by the sexy cocktail dress she wore, while her striking features were perfectly enhanced with expertly applied makeup. God, you should really ask her for some tips on how she got her eyeliner looking that perfect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luciana?” Javier responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought that was you, this is the last place I expected to see you,” she smiled as she gently placed her manicured hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luciana was an important informant to Javi, given that she was one of Escobar’s lackeys’ favorite call girls. Not to mention, she wasn’t too bad in bed. Javier recalled their particularly hot night earlier in the week. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I miss you Javi, come find me anytime you’re feeling lonely ‘kay?” Luciana gently ran her hand down his bicep before she turned to leave the restaurant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Javier turned back to you, and to his surprise, found you calmly sitting with your hands clasped, the professional smile you normally wear in the office adorned on your face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about that ángel. Now, how about I pay the bill and we head over to that bar I was talking about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no need Javi, I already paid. I should really get going now, it’s pretty late,” you calmly replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-wait, what about-” he began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You chuckled as you stood up to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You met your end of the deal Javi. You owed me dinner and now you’re no longer in debt to me,” you turned towards the door but Javi quickly reached across the table grabbing your wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You turned to meet his panicked expression, and suddenly Javi froze up. He wasn’t sure what he was planning to say, but no words seemed to form in his mind. All the space he closed between the two of you that night felt like it doubled in an instant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sensing his panic, you gently removed his hand from your wrist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relax, it was just dinner Javi. Nothing more, nothing less,” you patted his shoulder, “Good night.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then you disappeared into the warm Colombian night, leaving Javier standing dumbstruck in the middle of the restaurant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck just happened,” he cursed to himself. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for all of your sweet comments, your really inspired me to write more :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can't express how grateful I am for all the love and support this has gotten! You all are amazing &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>At 6:30 in the morning, your alarm clock blared to life, stirring you from your peaceful slumber. With an annoyed groan, you pressed the pads of your thumbs over your puffy eyes. It had been a long time since you slept so soundly, no dreams of a brooding DEA agent haunting your precious REM cycle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You couldn't help but giggle as you slid out of bed, cherishing your newfound energy from a much needed restful night. Friday’s dinner was a total success. Your plan to get Javi out of your head and heart couldn’t have gone more smoothly. After your embarrassing solo-session on your couch revealed that you hadn’t completely gotten over your feelings for the agent, you knew that you had to get him out of your system. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You knew that at your purest form, you were a curious person. You loved mystery, cracking a code, using your mind to unearth hidden secrets. Heck, you did that shit for a living, of course the same applied to your taste in men. Javier was mysterious, dark, and brooding. He was the perfect combination of sex and secrets that had you craving his attention. So, you knew that in order to get over your juvenile infatuation, you just needed to show yourself what it would have been like to date the man. Once you fulfilled that inner fantasy, you would lose interest and move on like you did in all your other past relationships. Needless to say, you got just that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Javier had been a wonderful date. He was sweet when he needed to be, romantic, and such an interesting person to talk to. He laughed at all your terrible jokes and really listened to what you were saying, no matter how stupid it was. Hell, he made you feel so comfortable that you finally were able to open up to someone about Daniel. The night had been all you dreamed of, almost to the point where you felt yourself uncharacteristically wanting more. The moment that you felt yourself begin to fall deeper under Javi’s intoxicating spell and ruin your entire plan, Luciana showed up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Much like your alarm clock, Luciana was the much needed wake up call to free you from the allure of Javier Peña. She was the reminder that no matter how much fun you had that night, no matter how much you pictured yourself reliving that night over and over again, Javier would never be yours. Hell, he didn’t even come on the date willingly, you had to fucking blackmail the man. So seeing him casually flirt with Luciana, most likely making plans for another exclusive meeting with his informant, revealed the reality of the situation. You and Javi were on two completely different paths, never destined to intersect, and that was completely, undeniably, and utterly… fine. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah tell that to the girl who spent the better half of Saturday crying her eyes out and eating her feelings clean through a pint of Ben and Jerry’s, </span>
  </em>
  <span>your inner saboteur mocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You quickly brushed those thoughts from your mind as you began pulling your running shoes on. Of course you would be upset. Javi was a crush and falling out of love with someone always hurt. You owed it to yourself to allot some time to licking your wounds. But now you were over it and ready to get back into the exciting life of a crime-fighting bachelorette in Colombia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goddam that sounded badass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They should really hire me for the DEA recruitment marketing,”  you said to yourself as you stepped out of your apartment and set out on your morning run. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The run was fantastic. You felt lighter than you had in weeks and definitely sweat out all the whiskey you consumed during Friday’s dinner. Jogging up the steps of the government issued apartments that housed most of the other DEA agents, you began to think of what you could whip up for breakfast before you had to leave for work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm I know I have some eggs in the fridge, hopefully the bread hasn’t gone stale yet too. I should probably do some laundry while—” your conversation with yourself was cut short when you turned the final corner to your unit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was motherfucking Javier Peña standing in front of your door holding two cups of coffee and what looked like a bag of pastries from the bakery around the corner. His thick brows were knit in a tight line over his eyes, adding to the annoyed scowl set on his pouty lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Javi?” you called out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His annoyed expression completely dissipated when he turned to meet your confused face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ángel! Where were you? I’ve been standing out here for the past half hour—” he started before his eyes caught your most likely sweat soaked shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked down to see that your top was completely transparent, revealing your hot pink sports bra underneath. Blushing, you quickly crossed your arms over your chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was on a run, like I do every morning,” you replied coolly, not appreciating his harsh tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sorry… I didn’t know you usually… Nevermind, I-uh-I brought coffee and breakfast,” he flashed a cheeky grin as he held up the paper bag and cups you had spotted earlier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here Javi?” you replied annoyed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t I have breakfast with my favorite agent?” he innocently replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You rolled your eyes before brushing him aside to open your door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very funny. If this is about the radio codes, I’ll most likely have them triangulated in the next couple days,” you flatly stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Javi sighed before leaning on your doorframe, watching you scurry into your apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I was actually hoping we could talk,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You raised an eyebrow. What on earth would Javier Peña want to talk to </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> about?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Talk?” you hesitantly questioned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I heard people still do that sometime,” he chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You caught yourself ogling the lone dimple on his cheek and quickly began distracting yourself with getting your work clothes ready before you took your shower. Javier continued to press as he followed you (uninvited) into your apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m serious ángel, I really want to talk to you about—” he started before you quickly interjected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what in the world would we have to talk about Javier?” you pointedly responded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your plan on getting over Javier only worked if he wasn’t standing in your living room dangerously close to the same couch you got yourself off on while thinking about him. You had not predicted this complication in the plan, and you desperately needed to eradicate it before it could do anymore damage—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to talk about dinner,” Javi said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck fuck fuck fuck he needed to go. You quickly scooped up your work suit and then proceeded to shove him towards the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, woah what the hell are you doing?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s nothing to talk about Javi. You needed something from me and repaid me with a very nice dinner. It was just dinner, nothing more, nothing less. Now if you’ll excuse me I’m running late for work,” you rasped out as you continued to force him out your door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop! You keep saying that, what does that even mean?” he shouted over his shoulders</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing! It means absolutely nothing!” you were straight up yelling at this point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were so focused on getting Javi out of your hair that you didn’t notice your coffee table and completely rammed his shin into it’s sharp edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wheeled around exclaiming “OW! Stop pushing me dammit I just want to talk for fuck’s sake—” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the heat of the argument, Javi misjudged his momentum as he spun to face you. In a painfully slow millisecond, you saw the scalding brown liquid escape the coffee cup in his hands. It arched through the air, completely splattering all over the suit in your hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You and Javi just stared at each other petrified in disbelief. You examined the soaked bundle of clothes in your hand, quickly realizing that your only clean suit was ruined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit! I didn’t mean to—” Javi sputtered out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get. Out.” you stated, voice quivering with anger.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The DEA didn’t really have too strict of a dress code for their agents. I mean if they let certain motherfucking bastards walk around in way too tight jeans and half buttoned shirts, then they were pretty lax regarding work clothing. But you always liked wearing suits and other business attire. It made you feel more professional and people always took you more seriously when you were dressed the part. Such was the sad truth of being one of the few female agents in a cesspool of horny alpha males. Unfortunately, due to some unspeakable events that unfolded earlier that morning, you found yourself walking into work in a pair of your favorite form fitting bell-bottoms and the only clean shirt you could find, which happened to be an old t-shirt from your childhood, a faded screen-printed image of Scooby Doo plastered on the front. The shirt was way too tight given the fact that the last time you actually wore it was when you got your braces off in the 7th grade. This also happened to be one of the rare times that you cursed your preference for tight jeans, as you felt the fabric stretch over your ass with each hurried step you took into the DEA office. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You began to pray to every single deity you could think of that you wouldn’t run into anybody on your way to your office where you would hide for the rest of the day. Ughhh fucking Javier! If you could strangle that sexy neck of his you would, and you would laugh as you slowly watched the life drain out of his annoying face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whew! Hello there beautiful, where did you come from?” you heard a voice call from behind you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You internally groaned, knowing that voice most likely belonged to one of the CIA bastards. You turned to face the asshole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haha very funny,” you sarcastically bit back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah aren’t you the chick that works in the analytics department? Who knew the DEA was hiding an ass like that? Say, don’t you think those jeans would look better on my office floor?” the greasy fucker snickered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow I hope your performance in bed isn’t as disappointing as your pick up lines, because I pity any girl who’s been with you then,” you shot back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He clicked his tongue just as he brought his hand to your shoulder and roughly pulled you towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh sweetheart, you seem to be quite tense. Some alone time with me is usually just the medicine most bitches need to relax,” he whispered in your ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before you could sock the sick bastard in the stomach, you were suddenly being pulled away from the man. You heard a loud bang as the idiot was thrown against the wall, you were then pulled close to a familiar warmth. The comforting scent of spice and smoke enveloped your body, helping to put you at ease. You looked up to see Javier holding the sleazy CIA agent by his collar, his face contorted into a foreign expression of what could only be described as primal rage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sick fucking bastard. What gave you the right to speak to her that way?” Javier hissed through gritted teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon man she was asking for it. I mean look at what she’s wearing, she’s basically begging for attention like some cheap who—” he was cut off by Javi smashing him into the wall once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I even see you breath in her direction and you’re a dead man, got it?” He whispered, his voice a deadly calm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fucker quickly nodded as Javi loosened his grip enough for him to slip out. Once he was out of sight, Javi turned to you with nothing but concern in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweet ángel I’m so sorry. This is all my fault,” he quickly glanced over your body to make sure you weren’t hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!” He pinched his nose bridge, gathering his thoughts, “Here, wear this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged off his favorite leather jacket and gently wrapped it around your stunned frame. You were absolutely swimming in the thing, which highlighted just how much bigger Javi was than you. You felt your cheeks suddenly blossom with heat as his scent began to intertwine with yours, all the while his fragile expression of concern over you lit a stronger fire between your thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, you noticed how Javi placed his hand at the crook of your neck, tenderly stroking his calloused thumb along your jaw. This was bad. He was once again unraveling everything you worked so hard to put behind you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You quickly stepped out of his space, breathing the stale office air in hopes of clearing your head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ángel? Are you ok?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No Javi, I’m not okay. Just… just stay away from me… please,” you responded softly before storming down the hall into your office. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The hum of your tape player filled your quiet office as you poured your entire concentration into the hushed voice of the tape. You just needed a hint, the faintest mention of a street name or even a nearby landmark and you could catch the bastard. But the diabolical fucker would always keep his conversations short and vague. Just long enough to check in on his wife and kids, but just short enough to prevent you from locating the signal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Pablo,” the feminine voice lulled through your headset.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay safe my love. I will see you soon,” the gruff voice of the cartel lord responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The line went dead. In your frustration you threw off your headset and began to rub at your nose bridge, hoping to alleviate the pounding percussion that had settled behind your eyes from earlier in the day. You had been at this for hours, and have gotten nowhere. You had to hand it to the fucker, for such a cold hearted bastard, he really put his family’s safety above all else. You began to wonder what it would be like to have someone talk to you as sweetly and with such tenderness as the inanimate voices that crackled through the radio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked down at your hands where the large leather jacket ended at your mid palm. Absentmindedly, you drew the collar of the jacket up to your nose and basked in the scent billowing off the leather. The spicy fragrance snaked around you and you could almost picture the tan, toned arms of its owner wrapping around your small frame. His nose nuzzling in the crook of your shoulder, placing wet, open-mouthed kisses in the sensitive junction. You shivered imagining his mustache prickling your skin. Just as you began to sink further into your primal urges, the blaring ring of your office phone startled you from your thoughts. Fumbling for the phone, you nearly knocked it off your desk before you brought the receiver to your lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“DEA, this is Agent—” you were abruptly cut off by Steve’s urgent voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sparks! We just got a tip from someone who apparently saw Escobar leaving one of the houses of his lackeys. His driver is most likely using a satellite phone to contact their pick-up at their rendezvous. Do you think you and Centra Spike can order a flyover, if I send you the coordinates?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’ll call them and initiate the order right now. Do you think you could bring the coordinates to my office?” you felt your stomach flip with the new found excitement of a possible lead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got it Sparks, I’m on my way,” he replied before hanging up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You immediately got to work, phoning Centra Spike and explaining the situation to them. You got the all clear for the flyover, now all you needed was Steve with the estimated coordinates and you could finally get eyes on Escobar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if reading your thoughts, Steve knocked on your office door. You quickly rushed to open it, eager to get down to the Centra Spike office. But the moment you opened the door, you were shocked to find, not the bright haired, blue eyed agent, but the tanned and shadowed face of his brooding partner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“J-Javi?” You questioned, “Where’s Steve? H-he had coordinates for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, uh, Steve decided to get a head start on the tracking, so he sent me instead,” Javi nonchalantly replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” you began, “I see...well, thank you for stopping by.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You reached for the file with the intel and coordinates, but Javi quickly lifted it so it was just out of your reach. Groaning, you looked up at him only to find his intense gaze fixed upon you. He reached out to grab the hem of his jacket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This almost looks better on you than it does on me,” he softly replied, tilting his head down to focus on his hand that began playing with the zipper on the jacket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His knuckle briefly brushed against the sliver of exposed skin on your stomach, your breath shallowly hitching in response. You drew back, extremely flustered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give me the file Javi,” you said in your best attempt to sound serious and unfazed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up at you through thick lashes, and let go of the jacket before sighing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” he gritted out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In all the months that you had known Javier you had never heard the man dish out even a whisper of an apology. You stared at him absolutely stunned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” you flinched, realizing that your tone was a lot harsher than you intended. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry about this morning, about Friday, I… could we please just talk. It won’t be long I promise, I just…” he trailed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked at his face, if you didn't know him so well, you would have thought that he looked anxious. As you studied his foreign expression, you caught his chocolatey brown gaze and couldn’t help the fluttery feeling you felt in the base of your stomach. You internally groan, fuck it! This will be the last time, you promise yourself, and then you’re quitting cold fucking turkey!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You jumped up and snatched the file from his hands, then lightly tapped the folder against his nose. He blinked in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Follow me, ‘kay? We can talk on the way,” you flash him your best attempt at a confident smile before starting off down the hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As you continued your brisk pace, you didn’t feel his presence. Right as you turned to glance back, you saw him jogging down the hallway to catch up to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” he whispered, slightly out of breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” you giggled back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened his mouth to say something, but hesitated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what could Mr. Hot-Shot DEA Agent have to apologize to me about?” you said in a mocking deep voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled, shoulders visibly relaxing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please you know everyone in the agency thinks I’m an asshole,” he replied in his baritone voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that makes two of us,” you shot back, nudging his arm with your shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He paused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, ángel. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m </span>
  </em>
  <span>the asshole. I don’t know what I did but I fucked up during dinner and I feel terrible,” his voice suddenly turned tight and serious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Javi, it’s not like that at all,” you begin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at you, a hopeful expression growing on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were perfect, and I had a wonderful time. It’s just… complicated” Shit! How were you going to explain that you set up that dinner as a master plan to get over the major crush you had on the man without sounding like a total psychopath?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can handle complicated,” he replied sternly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sighed, and began your expertly crafted combination of truth and bullshit. Something just convoluted enough to fool the DEA agent in front of you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got to understand, Javi, that I’m a girl living in a foreign country and am pretty much married to my work. That doesn’t leave room for friends or much of a social life for that matter. As much as I hate to admit it, Steve and you are pretty much the closest things I have to friends at the moment…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You glanced up to see Javi intensely staring at you, latching onto every word you said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I guess what I’m trying to say is I sometimes miss the company of another person. I wanted to just have a night where I could talk to someone about normal things for a little while. That’s why I forced you into that dinner, and I’m so sorry if I ruined any of your plans. That’s why I left like that. I realized it was selfish of me to use you like that when you probably have so much more important shit going on. Fuck! I probably make zero sense right now—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. It makes perfect sense,” he quickly interjected, grabbing your shoulders and spinning you to face him, “and for the record, I had a great time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He flashed you a brilliant smile, complete understanding in his eyes. You felt your cheeks burn in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” you said softly, casting your gaze to the ground in hopes of calming you down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So we’re good?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You let out a small chuckle, “yeah, we’re good Javi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great. Now go catch Escobar,” he winked and motioned to the door of the Centra Spike office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let go of your shoulders and you moved to open the door. When you were halfway through, you turned back to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Javi!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes ángel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for everything. You may not think it, but you’re a really great guy,” with that you closed the door and disappeared into the abyss of humming computers and bustling workers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You took a deep breath, basking in the finality of the interaction. Finally feeling like you could close the chapter Javier Peña had opened in your life. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The intel was bogus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Javier was running on fumes at this point. He opened what was probably his eighth pack of cigarettes that day, and took a slow drag before leaning back into the taut leather seat of his Jeep. You and Centra Spike were able to locate the signal and get it to Steve and Javi in expert time. But once they arrived at the location, they were greeted with a graffitied poster of Uncle Sam and even worse, no Escobar. The whole embassy was quiet for the rest of the day, letting the humiliating failure sink in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking another drag, Javi glanced at the passenger’s seat where his leather jacket was draped. He hadn’t seen you at all after your conversation earlier that day. He assumed you had locked yourself away in your office, determined to find another lead after the shit show that was today’s raid. It wasn’t until he was about to leave that you caught him in his and Steve’s office. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Javi!” you called, “Thank god, I caught you. It’s so easy to lose track of time in my little hovel.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You laughed at your own joke, most likely expecting Javi to join in. However, you were only met with silence. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey, what’s wrong?” you knelt down so you were level with him in his chair. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If the dinner had made Javier realize just how sexy you were, seeing you in your current position, Javi couldn’t help but notice how </span>
  </em>
  <span>pretty</span>
  <em>
    <span> you were. God you were so fucking pretty. Looking up at him with those big doe eyes, a few strands of hair escaping from your tight ponytail to land on your forehead, he couldn’t help but melt at the sight. That youthful glow you had about you, paired with those tight-ass jeans, and your ridiculous Scooby Doo T-shirt made you look like every teenage boy’s wet dream. Javi had tried his best all day to be respectful, to give you the space you needed, especially after the incident with the CIA ass-hat earlier. But right now, feeling as drained as he was, he couldn’t help but appreciate how your shirt hugged your chest, highlighting each curve and valley of your body. Migrating further, he continued to observe how your jeans enveloped your hips, perfectly cupping your ass.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Javi shook his head disgusted with himself.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sorry, I just can’t believe we lost the fucker again,” he bit out, slamming his fist on the table.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Woah woah! Javi calm down, you know the Ambassador will have you drawn and quartered if you break that typewriter,” you said in shock.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He sighed, scrubbing his hands over his face. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey, don’t worry,” you tenderly brought a hand to his back and began rubbing soothing circles.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know you don’t know this because you're Mr. DEA Superhero, but I face this type of bullshit daily. If I had a dollar for every time I got a lead on a fake call or tapped a phone call that didn’t even belong to Pablo’s men, I would be able to buy more than one work suit,” you gave him a hesitant smile.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He chuckled in response, feeling some of the tension in his chest ease.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Not even one fifth of the information that I gather even lands on your desk. But that’s ok. You want to know why?” You questioned. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why?” he responded.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Because I know that each failure, each dead end, is bringing us that much closer to finding this son of a bitch. Yeah we fucked this one up, but we learned from it, and we will come again tomorrow smarter and stronger because of it.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>God you were so amazing. Javi couldn’t ignore the gentle tug in his chest in response to your sweet words. You were so kind and smart and Javi was just ogling you, no better than the sleazy fucker who he saved you from that morning. You were better than this, and as your friend, he owed you that much to respect you and treat you like the professional you were.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank you. I feel a lot better now,” he responded.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Anytime,” you stood up, “Now, here’s your jacket. Thank you for letting me borrow it, and I’ll see you tomorrow.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Javi followed your retreating figure all the way out the door until you were but a small speck in the raging sea of night.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>As Javi hopped out of his Jeep and ascended the steps to Luciana’s apartment, he shrugged on his jacket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luciana answered on the second knock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Javi, long day at work?” she drawled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like you don’t even know baby,” he said as he forcefully planted his lips on hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without wasting any time, Luciana had his clothes off and thrown randomly around the room. He pushed her on the bed, immediately discarding her flimsy nightgown. He then planted rushed, wet kisses down her neck all the way to the apex of her thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Javi! J-just like that!” she moaned as his thick tongue entered her folds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna fuck you so hard tonight,” he growled in her ear before rummaging for a condom in her nightstand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon entering her, Luciana quickly wrapped her arms around his broad back attempting to anchor herself from the pure ecstasy she felt. The sudden motion had Javi’s cock twitching. She began to rub her hands up and down his back, matching his quickening cadence. The motion felt so comforting, and Javi felt his mind start to drift. The world began to melt away as he was brought back to his office. The soft yellow glow of his lamp casting shadows on his desk. You continued to rub gentle circles on his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That feels fucking amazing,” he moaned as you continued the comforting motion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smiled at him and slowly began snaking your hands in the velvety curls that dusted the nape of his neck. He growled as you began to tug at the strands, basking in the arousing pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Javier,” you whispered in a sing-songy voice, “Javier, look at me baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes ángel?” he turned to face you, immediately feeling himself harden as he met your sparkling eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked so pretty, like the angel you were. The glow of the lamp created a halo around your head, appearing like a crown of light. Did he say you were an angel? No. You were a fucking goddess and he was prepared to worship every single bit of you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” he said in awe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggled and he gushed at how the corners of your eyes crinkled with the motion. Lost in his adoration, he didn’t even notice you bring your face closer to his. To his shock, you bestowed upon him the sweetest, most chaste kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes screwed shut as he came fast and hard, feeling the shudders in his lower spine as he doubled over you. Riding the waves of ecstasy, he buried his face in your hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was amazing Javier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Javi drew back in a panic. He looked down to see Luciana splayed out underneath him, panting and glistening with sweat. Frantically glancing around he saw the tan color of her bedroom walls, so different from the dark color of his office. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I got to go,” he stammered as he gathered his clothes and rushed out of her apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once safely in his car, Javi lit a cigarette with shaky hands. As he brought his hand up to his pallid lips, he got a waft of a foreign scent emanating from his jacket sleeve. Your scent. He groaned as he felt his cock grow painfully hard. He doubled over, resting his head on the steering wheel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This can’t be fucking happening,” he whispered to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He promised himself that he wouldn’t do this to you. He wouldn’t corrupt someone as beautifully perfect as you. You had just confessed to him how much his friendship meant to you, and here he was getting off to your image. He had to get past this strange infatuation, before it wrecked your budding friendship any further. What if you found out? What would he do then? It’s not like he could date you. He didn’t do dating. Going out to bars and fancy restaurants, buying gifts on meaningless holidays, it just wasn’t his style. He thought what it would be like with you. Would it be more evenings like that dinner you shared? Getting to hear you talk about embarrassing stories, sharing your deepest secrets with him, exchanging flirting touches with each other underneath the table, just getting to be near you without needing a proper reason? No, no that wasn’t his style at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took another shaky drag of his cigarette before closing his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t his style.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t his style.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t his style. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But if it was you?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If it was you?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You… </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"Well well well... how the turn tables have turned" 😏</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Lonely Nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Sunday babes! Thank you all for your sweet comments I love you so much 🥺</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You let out a soft moan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bringing the fresh coffee that you brewed to your lips, you reveled in its rich and full taste. You looked out at the rising sun from your window, welcoming the warmth that the rays cast on your face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The city was always so quiet this early. No gunshots, no screams, no evil drug lords, just the blissful peace of silence. It was times like these that made you remember what it was you were fighting for. Sometimes you wished you had someone to share these tender moments with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a sigh, you finished your cup and set it down in your sink. You shuffled towards your door, sliding into your running shoes and trying to shake off the grogginess from your body. It was starting to get a bit chillier in the mornings so you decided to slip into one of your lighter sweatshirts before leaving. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Humming to yourself, you began to go through the day’s tasks in your mind. You had to continue to monitor those radio codes, Jesus was it tough to do that shit without a team working with you. But, you promised to keep it on the down low, so you had to make do with just yourself. That would take a couple hours and then, let’s see, you probably should check out Spec Ops and see if they needed any help down there, and then there was fucking grocery shopping. You had been putting that off for too long given the recent events at the DEA. Unfortunately, unlike the machines you worked with, you needed food to function. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh, I’m probably gonna have to go to that supermarket on the other side of town unless I want to get scammed again,” you groaned to yourself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah that place is the worst,” a deep voice cut through the silent morning fog. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy shit!” you yelped as you felt yourself stumble on the steps outside your apartment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A strong arm immediately wrapped around your waist, saving you from what would have been a painful fall down the sidewalk. You quickly whipped around to find Javier’s face inches from your own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Javier? W-what are you doing up this early—were you sitting outside?” you asked in complete shock, quickly breaking from his firm grip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah,” he rubbed the back of his neck, “I had trouble sleeping… you know after everything that happened yesterday.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You felt your shock melt into pity, having experienced the same bout of insomnia last night as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see… but that doesn’t explain why you’re sitting on the steps of our apartment at the crack of dawn,” you replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shifted his weight, bringing his thumb up to scratch his brow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh that. Ha well I was hoping to check in on you, see how you were holding up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could have knocked on my door you know?” you questioned, growing more confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sucked on his teeth, “Ah yeah, I could have huh? I didn’t want to wake you up, I know how hard sleep is to come by in our line of work. So, I thought I would just catch you before you left for your run.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He flashed you a cheeky smile and you let out a soft giggle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well Agent Peña, I’m doing fine. Albeit a little sleep deprived, but fine. Thank you for asking,” you replied, “And next time, just knock. I’m usually an early riser.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Noted,” he replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You both stared at each other for a moment unsure of where to proceed from this strange interaction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I should probably get going if I want to make it back in time to shower,” you broke the silence, heading down the street on your normal route.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait!” Javi sprinted to catch up with you, “I was wondering if you—uh—if I could join you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You stopped in your tracks. Who was this man and what had he done with the Javier you knew?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to join </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>? On a run?” you responded in disbelief. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. You aren’t afraid I’ll smoke you are you?” he leaned in, bringing his face level to yours.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glancing down, you saw he was wearing his usual half-buttoned shirt, the yellow color contrasted beautifully with his golden, tanned skin. Along with that, he was in his signature tight jeans, his feet covered by his scuffed leather boots. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not with you wearing that,” you shot back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with what I’m wearing? Isn’t this what everyone wears on a run?” he flashed you another mischievous smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You couldn’t help but let out a shocked laugh. Was this really the man you had a crush on for all those months? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Throwing your hands up in defeat, you answered, “Alright then speedy, you asked for it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rose to his full height, smiling like the complete idiot he was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well what are we waiting for?” he said before sprinting down the street.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You couldn’t help but fall into a fit of laughter as you took off after him. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>It was about an hour later when you and Javi returned to your shared apartment building from your run. Holy shit was that hell! Javi could barely stand up straight from the lack of oxygen to his brain. For someone who sat in front of a radio all day, you sure could run like a fucking olympian. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Javi thought he could handle it, I mean he chased criminals for a living. But in retrospect, those never lasted longer than a couple minutes and he usually had his trusty gun that helped a fuckton in slowing the bastards down. He couldn’t stop himself from wheezing as you helped him sit down on the steps in front of your apartment. Jesus, maybe he should really lay off smoking for a while. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god, are you okay?” you asked, concern plastered over your face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ah fuck. He woke up today hoping to impress you, maybe show interest in some of the things you liked. Instead, you spent the majority of the run patiently jogging in place, waiting for him to catch up, or worse, full on stopping to let him catch his breath. Here he was drenched in sweat, his feet most likely bleeding from the blisters his fucking boots gave him, and gasping for air like an idiot.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, I’m feeling fantastic,” he rasped out between ragged gasps.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You rolled your eyes. “Ok Superman, let’s get you some water.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You helped him up to his feet and draped his arm over your shoulder as you both shuffled into the building. Javi wasn’t sure how much more humiliating this whole situation could get until you both ran into Steve in the hallway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the—! Javi what the hell happened man? You look like shit!” Steve exclaimed, quickly rushing down the stairs to help you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This fucking hillbilly</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Javi thought, wishing he had the energy to strangle his partner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was on my run and someone pickpocketed my wallet. Luckily Javi was there and he caught the bastard before he could get away,” you lied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Javi felt his heart swell in gratitude knowing you lied to protect his currently fragile ego. God, how could he not fall for you when you were so smart and considerate.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus Christ man, was the thief on a motorcycle or something?” Steve asked suspiciously, assessing Javi’s breathless form.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck you man,” Javi managed to wheeze out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Steve do you mind taking over so I can shower before I head to work?” you asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No problem Sparks, I can take it from here,” Steve responded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You rolled your eyes at the stupid nickname before retreating down the hallway. Javi watched your narrow back in total disappointment as you walked up to your unit. He doubted he had any chance at a second date with you after that disaster, until you abruptly halted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You turned over your shoulder and called back to him, “Oh Javi! I had a lot of fun. Let’s do it again some time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smiling, you disappeared into your unit leaving Javi and Steve in the hallway. Well shit... maybe he still had a chance after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell is so fun about getting pickpocketed?” Steve asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up Murphy and get me some water will you?” Javi hissed in response.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>When you arrived at the embassy you were greeted with a mountain of work. You groaned, trudging over to your desk that was currently piled with files listing the numerous radio signals that you had to encrypt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They don’t pay me nearly enough for this shit,” you mumbled while slipping out of your blazer and draping it over your chair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now behind your desk, you saw the small pastry and coffee cup that was hiding behind the piles of paperwork. Upon closer inspection, you gasped at the bear claw donut that always would get swiped before you had the chance to secure it from the office lunch room. You eagerly picked it up and took a bite, moaning at the pure sugary ecstasy that danced on your tongue. Midway into your second bite, you glanced down at the napkin the donut had sat on and saw a small scribble in the corner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Squinting as you brought the napkin closer to your eyes, you read the words ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>- Javi’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>written in jagged black letters. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You let out a short laugh of disbelief. What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> was going on?</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Javier let out a sharp grunt of pain as he eased into his chair. After the absolute ass kicking he received from you during this morning’s run, his whole body had been unbelievably sore. He vowed that he would never run again, sticking to his more… preferred form of cardio. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus christ Javi, how fast was that kid this morning?” Steve remarked as he threw some fresh satellite images on Javi’s desk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fucking fast,” Javi replied through gritted teeth, “What do we got here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Some of Escobar’s <em>sicarios</em> were spotted leaving from these locations. This one in particular seems to be quite promising,” he said pointing to what appeared to be a brothel, “we should probably head out to </span>
  <span>Medellín </span>
  <span>and see if we can gather any intel.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Javi nodded in agreement, “When would we be leaving?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably sometime next week. Meanwhile, I’m probably gonna go see how Sparks is coming along with those radio codes,” he started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Javi jolted out of his chair, immediately grimacing at the soreness in his legs, “Uh, I mean, I’ll go. You said she’s more lax with me, right? Knowing you, you’d probably annoy the shit out of her with one of your stupid nicknames and end up with those headset wires around your neck.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve clicked his tongue, “Fair enough. Oh, by the way, Connie wanted to know if you were coming over for dinner tonight?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure,” Javi replied before heading down the hallway towards your office. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>You were engrossed in the particular audio recording you were listening to when you heard the door to your office rattle closed. Startled by the unexpected sound, you threw your headphones off and whipped around to face the uninvited visitor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goddamit Owen! If this about fixing the printer jam again I will smash your face in with this—Javi!” you shrieked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey there ángel. Owen on your shit list now too?” he smirked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You cleared your throat, “With a degree in mechanical engineering, I thought I would be designing supercomputers but instead I’ve become Owen’s personal handyman.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you challenge him to a race? That always seems to shut cocky bastards up,” he replied, striding towards your desk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You covered your mouth, attempting to conceal your laughter to little success, “Yikes, how’re you holding up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll live,” Javi shrugged, “How are those radio codes coming?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing, you pulled out the map you had been marking up before he came. You pointed to the red circles scribbled across the page.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“These were the few signals I could pick up. But, as you can see, they are too few and far apart to warrant a fly over by Centra Spike. The fucker sure knows how to cover his tracks,” you explained, rubbing your temples.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus, how long did this take you?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh, a couple of days, a few sleepless nights. Nothing out of the norm. You’re just lucky I don’t have a hot and sexy lover waiting at home to distract me,” you joked nudging his bicep with your shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Javi’s hand suddenly tightened its grip on the corner of your map, crumpling the paper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! Don’t go crushing my map!” you scolded as you brushed him aside to smooth at the crinkled paper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah shit! Sorry ángel,” he apologized, glancing to the side of your desk where he saw the napkin with his name he had left earlier. “I see you enjoyed breakfast,” he mused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You followed his gaze, realizing you had left the napkin on your desk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, thank you for that. It was so sweet of you,” you replied, rolling up your map and stuffing it back underneath your desk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhmm,” he hummed, “Do you know how you can repay me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Javi leaned against your desk, crossing his arms. You didn’t miss how the fabric of his shirt strained over his toned biceps, the tension leading down the corded veins of his forearms all the way to his broad hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You stepped back, cocking your head to the side, “Oh? Please enlighten me Agent Peña.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned in even further, negating the space you had attempted to create between your bodies. His face was now inches from yours, your noses nearly touching. You reveled in the warm tendrils of his smokey breath that danced across your face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You, me, dinner tomorrow night,” he drawled, flashing you a sultry smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If he had been talking to the 'you' from a couple weeks ago, you would have taken up the offer in a heartbeat. Right after you took that pouty lower lip of his in between your teeth and kissed him like you had fantasized about for months, that is. But he wasn’t. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“HAH!” You couldn’t stop yourself from laughing, “Good one Javi, I bet your informants are really gonna like that one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His smile fell into what looked like an expression of utter confusion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m being serious ángel, I want to take you out,” he said in disbelief. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s cute Javi, did Steve set you up to this. If so, tell him I got a fresh typewriter that he can shove up his ass,” you remarked, sitting back down in your chair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He quickly whirled around and placed his hands on the armrests on either side of you. He had you completely caged in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This isn’t a joke, I’m actually asking you out on a date,” he explained, growing slightly annoyed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you don’t date,” you replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who said that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did. I heard you tell Liz that when she asked you out for drinks last Christmas,” you reminded him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Javi looked like someone had just told him the sky wasn’t blue. He nervously lifted his hand to run his thumb along a dark brow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… people change. So what do you say?” he mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You smiled up at him. Maybe in a different world, where the two of you could have gotten the timing right, you would have said yes. But in a wave of melancholic bliss you replied:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for the offer, but I’m going to have to politely decline.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-wha—ángel,” Javi stuttered completely floored. No one had ever rejected the man so nonchalantly before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I gotta get back to work Javi, but it was nice chatting with you,” you added before slipping your headphones back on and diving into your work.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>In a complete daze, Javier somehow managed to stumble out of your office and found his way back to his desk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slumped into his chair, as Steve looked up from his work. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So? What did she say?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She said no,” Javi muttered, still petrified disbelief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Steve questioned, a look of bewilderment plastered on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah shit, sorry, she said she’s latched onto a few signals but they are too weak and far apart to do anything about them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck. Well I guess we’re really gonna have to head out to </span>
  <span>Medellín then,” Steve sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Javi grunted in response as he replayed his conversation with you over in his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What could have gone wrong? That shit never fails me.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But you weren’t a normal girl. No, for you he had to up his game. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the rest of the day Javi poured himself into his work. He scoured over numerous satellite photos, mapping out potential escape routes that Pablo’s men could take during their upcoming raid. All the while, he was crafting a perfect method to ask you out again. Maybe the whole “date” thing was too much. Hell, Javi wasn’t even sure what he wanted from you himself. All he knew was that he was itching to spend more time with you, to be alone with you, where he could have all your undivided attention—fuck! He sounded like some neglected puppy. This wasn’t like him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a sigh, he got out of his chair needing to clear his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are you going?” Steve asked, cigarette hanging out of his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gonna see if we can get Spec Ops to survey the area before we get to Medellín,” Javi grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, go and get me some more coffee while you’re at it,” Steve called out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I look like your fucking butler?” Javi bit back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, fuck you too Javi,” Steve muttered under his breath as Javi left the room grumbling to himself. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Javier usually didn’t like coming down to visit Spec Ops. The air was always too hot down there since the building was old and Spec Ops was located in the level with the more ancient air conditioning system. Not to mention it was always eerily dark and no one really liked to talk to him down there. He probably had pissed one of them off at some point but he couldn’t be bothered to care. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To his annoyance, no one was in the office which meant that he had to go down to the garage where they stored the surveillance vans. It was even worse down there and his muscles were practically screaming from the events of that morning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He lit a cigarette as he walked into the garage, hoping to help calm his frustration. It was dead quiet in there except for some hushed clinking sounds from one of the vans. He followed the sounds, stepping into the soft orange glow of the overhead light. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Morales, you in there? I was wondering if you could do me a favor,” he grunted breaking the stagnant silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, the person that popped their head out the back of the van was most definitely </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sergeant Morales. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh hey Javi! Gabriel just left for the night,” you chirped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You. There you were. In his shock Javi’s cigarette fell out of his mouth, snuffing out in a puddle of water on the garage floor. You hopped out from the back of the van to stand in front of him and he nearly forgot how to breathe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were still in your usual work suit, but you had forgone the jacket leaving you in your white blouse. The top couple buttons were unbuttoned revealing your full cleavage and dainty clavicles, both glistening with a sheen of sweat. The sleeves of your blouse were rolled up exposing your smooth arms, your hands covered in what appeared to be some sort of black grease. In the middle of his ogling, you brought your hand to brush away a strand of loose hair that escaped your bun, leaving a small smudge in its wake. Javi felt himself grow painfully hard in his jeans. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goddammit, I can’t wait for those god awful bangs to finish growing out,” you grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Ángel, what are you doing down here,” he gritted out, attempting to keep his arousal hidden.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Gabriel asked if I could help fix some of the radio systems in the surveillance vans. I thought I should probably check out the engines while I was at it,” you casually replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Since when were you and that cocky motherfucker Morales on a first name basis. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Javi thought to himself growing increasingly annoyed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see,” he managed to reply, “you do this often?”</span>
</p>
<p><span>“Ah only if they need the extra hands or the problem is particularly complicated. That’s where the ‘prestigious’ degree</span> <span>and student loans come in handy,” you grinned, shoving your hands into your slack pockets.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>It was then that Javi noticed that you were barefoot, most likely having to discard those uncomfortable heels to do your work more practically. He grew slightly concerned about the state of the garage floor, worried about any potential dangers that could mar your feet. He quickly bent down to pick up his soggy cigarette butt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there anything I can help you with though?” you asked, peering up at him with your big doe eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, don’t worry about it. I’ll ask him tomorrow. Is there anything I can help </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> with?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, I think I got things under control. Thanks,” your plush lips spread into a sweet smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay good because I would have no idea where the hell to even start,” he commented. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You giggled as he turned towards the door of the garage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, ángel,” he called out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?” you responded lifting your head from your tinkering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now was the time to say it. To finally perform what he had been rehearsing all day. But nothing came out. No matter how hard he tried to form the words, his mouth remained dry and sealed. Was he getting fucking cold feet? So, like the fucking pussy he was, he simply dismissed himself and swiftly exited the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rested his head against the garage door. Feeling his head clear in the slightly cooler hallway. How hard was it to ask a girl on a fucking date? </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>You left the office around 7:30, itching to take a shower and rinse all the grease and sweat off your body. Hopping out of your car and jogging up the steps to your apartment, you couldn’t help but wonder what was up with Javier today. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once safely inside your unit, you stripped out of your sweaty work clothes and padded over to your shower. As you leaned against your bathroom counter waiting for the water to heat, you returned to your thoughts. What in the world could he need from you that would warrant his uncharacteristically sweet behavior. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Did he break something that belonged to me?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, everything in your office seemed to be intact.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe he lost a bet?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, despite how infuriating Murphy could be at times, he wouldn’t stoop that low.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He couldn’t actually be interested in me...could he?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Big NO. Based on your observations of his numerous flings, you were most definitely not his type. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stepping into the shower, you chalked his odd behavior today to exhaustion from the night before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time you finished your shower, it was around 8:30. You slipped into your favorite pair of jeans and pulled your worn University of Miami sweatshirt over your head. Now that you felt clean and refreshed, you realized how hungry you were. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shuffling over to your fridge, you pulled it open and to your horror, found it completely bare. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The fucking groceries,” you smacked your forehead, infuriated with your forgetfulness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your stomach gave out a pained grumble. Just as you were coming to terms with the fact that you were going to have to skip dinner tonight, you heard a knock at the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Padding over to the door, you looked in the peephole to find a beautiful woman you had never seen before looking back at you. You hesitantly opened the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How can I help you?” you cautiously asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi there! I’m Connie, I live upstairs,” the blonde beauty cheerily introduced herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, hello,” you gave her a nervous smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh shit, sorry. I’m Steve’s wife,” Connie laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You blinked in shock. How in the world did that hillbilly land this total babe?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You relaxed. “Well that makes a lot more sense now. It’s nice to meet you,” you said, introducing yourself to Murphy’s wife.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Likewise. Anyways, Steve and Javi are having dinner in our flat right now. Javi mentioned how one of their coworkers was fresh out of food and most likely forgot to go to the supermarket. So, I wanted to invite you to join us,” she explained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ok this was getting creepy now, how the hell did Javi know you forgot to buy groceries. Either way, dinner with Javi after you were just getting over your crush on him was a terrible idea. Regardless if Steve and Connie were there to serve as a buffer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s very sweet Connie, but I’m not that hungry right now—” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right on cue, your stomach gave an embarrassingly loud grumble. You immediately whipped your head up to face Connie, your cheeks burning red. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gave you a knowing grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got any wine?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Javier patiently waited in Steve’s dining room. They were halfway through a blackjack game that Steve was miserably losing. He threw his cards down in frustration.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure inviting Sparks was a good idea? She doesn’t seem to be the friendly ‘invite-to-a-dinner-party' type,” Steve nervously babbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Javi rolled his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah maybe to you. You ever think it’s because of that god awful nickname?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh please, it’s clever </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>fitting. You can’t deny that,” Steve replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever man, all I’m saying is that if you took the time to get to know her, you’d realize she’s not that bad of company,” Javi smiled to himself, remembering your dinner date.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And when have you spent so much time with her?” Steve probed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Javi could come up with what would most likely be the world’s sorriest excuse for a clever lie, Connie entered the unit with you following close behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re back!” Connie sang, throwing her keys in the small bowl near the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You gingerly stepped into the apartment, clutching onto a bottle of wine like it was your life line. Javi felt his chest clench as soon as your intoxicating scent wafted into the room. Your hair was unbound, tumbling down your shoulders in glistening waves. You must have just taken a shower because a few droplets of water escaped from your bangs, sliding down your cheek. God what he would give to be the one to lick it off your face. Then there was what you were wearing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, you were clad in those sexy-as-fuck jeans. The fabric stretched over your thighs and hips, leaving little to the imagination of what the faded indigo fabric hid underneath. But the oversized sweatshirt you wore lit some strange fire within Javi. It completely overpowered your small frame, further highlighting how petite you were. The neckline was stretched as a result of multiple washings, exposing the delicate junction where the veins in your neck met with your clavicles, creating the hollow at the base of your throat. Javi had to close his eyes to resist the urge to pin you against the wall and assault that neck with his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something about seeing you in that oversized sweatshirt evoked a primal desire from deep within his subconscious. It reminded him of when you wore his jacket, the jacket that he hadn’t worn since in hopes of preserving your faint scent on it. His mind drifted to a distant fantasy where you would wear his shirts, his clothes, anything that would imprint his scent on you. Anything that would tell the world that you were his…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t just stand there, make yourself at home. I’m almost done with dinner so why don’t you join the boys with their card game,” Connie called from the kitchen, breaking Javi out of his disturbing daydream.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O-ok,” you sat down on the lone chair in between Javi and Steve, still clutching that wine bottle for dear life. “Thanks for having me Murphy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No problem, Sparks. The wife insisted and you know what they say, ‘happy wife, happy life,’” Steve responded without looking away from his cards. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, almost as if you sensed his intense stare, you turned towards Javier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi,” he smirked at you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi,” you returned the smile, light pink dusting your cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You looked up at him through thick lashes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you know I forgot about the groceries, you stalking me Agent Peña?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Javi shrugged, “Lucky guess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your shoulders visibly relaxed, and Javi relished in the fact that he had the ability to calm you like that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So even Sparks is forgetful sometimes? Careful now, you might lose that ‘Agent of the Year’ title,” Steve joked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh please Murphy, at least I’m still allowed into the police’s file library. Does the name Ellis McPickle ring a bell?” You shot back, flashing a knowing smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Javi choked on his drink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, I’ll give you that one Sparks,” Steve admitted while trying to hold back his growing laughter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Javi threw Steve a cocky smirk as if to say ‘see? I told you so.’ Connie then came up behind you, easing the wine bottle out of your hands as she set down a few glasses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What does ‘Sparks’ mean?” she asked curiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh god,” you groaned, burying your face in your palms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfect timing babe!” Steve exclaimed as he delved into his story, “So it’s my first day and Javi tells me that I need to go ask our technical analyst for some of the radio files he dropped off earlier. As I’m heading down I see freaking Owen running for his life down the hall. So I’m scared shitless at this point, thinking this technical analyst must be some heavyweight wrestler or something—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright! I think we’ve all heard enough—” you interrupted in an attempt to save your already bruised pride. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” you whip your head to the direction of the baritone voice, “I haven’t heard the rest of this story.” Javier smirked at you from behind his whiskey glass. You don’t miss how your stomach flutters at the sight of his lone dimple popping. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You flash him a death glare as Steve continued his painful story.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As I was saying, I’m scared to death at this point. But being the brave agent I am, I make my way into this office. And what do I see? I see this little woman waving around a smoking tape player and it’s sparking all over the place. She was screaming: </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Owen! I told you if you broke any more of my shit you’d be a dead man!’ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that’s why I call her Sparks,” Steve ended his tale looking quite pleased with himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok c’mon it’s not my fault I can barely trust Owen with a fucking pencil sharpener, let alone my nicest tape player,” you protested. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well it sounds like this Owen person is a piece of work,” Connie added. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You, Javi, and Steve all collectively groaned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll take that as a yes,” she giggled. “Alright you three, dinner’s ready.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You eagerly stood up, quick to grab a plate and satiate the growling monster that had settled in your stomach. But before you could make your way to the kitchen, a warm hand came to rest on your side. Turning to meet Javi, you shivered at the tingling sensation that radiated off his broad palm, through the thick material of your sweater, right onto your tender skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah there ángel, I’m the one who invited you. The least I can do is fix you a plate,” he whispered in your ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“J-Javi, I don’t think that’s how normal etiquette works—” you began before he cut you off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shhh, don’t overthink it,” he chuckled as he eased you back into your chair. As he sauntered off to the kitchen, you couldn’t help but wonder if he was referring to more than getting you a plate of food. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>You never thought you would witness it, but a domestic Javi was an intriguing site. You intensely watched him as he meticulously crafted your plate of food. Seeing how he took careful spoonfuls of each dish, careful not to let any of the sauces overlap and mix, awoke something strange in you. He was so gentle, so careful, as if this little task was the most important thing in his life. Like he was crafting an offering to the gods. You felt yourself start to salivate and you weren’t sure if it was because of the savory smells of Connie’s dinner or because of the mysterious man preparing it for you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he returned to the table, he carefully placed the plate in front of you before sitting down across from you with his own. In hopes of calming your rising nerves, you took a generous sip of wine. Taking in the welcoming bitterness of the crimson liquid, you shifted your eyes back to Javi. To your surprise his dark brown gaze was still locked onto you, intently waiting for you to try the food he brought you. Everything about the man was so primal, so predatory in that moment. He followed your hand as it came up to your lips to brush away a lone drop of the burgundy liquid that escaped from the glass. His Adam's apple bobbed, highlighting the slight strain of the tendons in his long, corded neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clearing your throat, you took a hurried bite of the lasagna that Connie prepared. You couldn’t help but moan as the tangy and full flavors danced on your tongue. God, Steve that bastard, what did he do in his past life to earn such an amazing wife? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You like it?” Connie eagerly asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god, it’s fucking divine Connie,” you responded, proceeding to stuff yourself with her mouthwatering cooking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “It’s delicious babe,” Steve warmly complemented as he planted a loving kiss to his wife’s cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You couldn’t help but feel slightly jealous of the two. Not wanting to delve into that can of unnecessary emotional worms, you quickly brushed the thoughts aside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The night went on wonderfully. You had joined a few of Javi and Steve’s blackjack games, all of which you lost miserably, setting you back a couple of dollars. Then you went on to teach them some of your favorite drinking games from your college days. Somewhere along the line, Steve had convinced you to help fix their broken radio. Much to Connie’s delight, you were able to without so much as breaking a sweat, to which she declared you her favorite of all of Steve’s co-workers. Javi feigned offense, as you poked fun at his terrible acting. It was nice to finally spend a night with someone other than your thoughts. Your heart felt fuller than it had been in a while. The last time you felt this way was—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you mind helping me with the dishes?” Connie called out to you from the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You quickly jogged over to her side, eager to repay her for such a lovely night and meal. As you slipped on a pair of pink rubber gloves, Connie passed you a plate and began whispering under the soft sound of clinking dishes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So… you and Javi huh?” she asked in a hushed tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You nearly dropped the plate you were holding into the abyss of suds in the sink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-what?! No no no we’re just friends, coworkers,” you babbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon, I see the way you two look at each other. I’m not blind you know,” she replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please Connie, a guy like Javi doesn’t go for girls like me. Plus you know what he’s like. Even if he was interested, it probably wouldn’t amount to anything more than a quick attempt at getting in my pants and then he’d be on to the next conquest” you sighed, not wanting to relive the painful truth of the matter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connie raised a thin blonde brow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me tell you one thing. Guys only looking to fuck a girl, don’t make a big show about bringing her food like a goddam caveman,” she smirked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You couldn’t contain the blush that flourished across your cheeks and ears. Connie giggled at your uninhibited reaction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Girl, you can’t act like that and pretend like you don’t feel anything?” she pressed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t! At least… not anymore that is. It was too painful you know,” you suddenly became really interested in a small chip in the mug you were washing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were over it. Those tumultuous, nauseating emotions that you felt towards the man were not healthy. You had your heart broken before and it wasn’t pretty. The last thing you needed was your emotions clouding your real goal of catching Escobar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah I see…,” Connie nodded in understanding. “Can I give you a piece of advice?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You turned to her, giving a slow nod.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever you want to do with your life is your decision and I totally respect that. But, life is short babe, and you don’t want to look back and wish that you did something when you had the chance to.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At her words, you felt your chest cave a bit. You understood the feeling all too well. Images of Daniel flashed across your mind, causing your stomach to reel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You ok babe? You’re looking a bit pale,” Connie asked, growing concerned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You shook your head, reviving yourself from the debilitating trip of regret and loss your consciousness had taken. Connie was right. You couldn’t let this happen again, no matter how much it might hurt, you would not let yourself become a slave to regret once more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smiling at the blonde beauty in front of you, you quietly responded, “I’m good. Thank you Connie, that’s just what I needed to hear.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. Hey, if things don’t work out, I know a couple young doctors at the clinic that are pretty easy on the eyes,” she flashed a cheeky grin at you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You couldn’t help but throw your head back in laughter at her forward statement. The two of you continued in periodic fits of giggles and much needed girl talk until all the dishes were clean. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I should really get going unless I want the Ambassador to chew my ass out for being late again,” Javi sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I probably should get going as well,” you admitted. “Thank you for a lovely night you two,” you said to Steve and Connie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anytime Sparks—”Connie slapped her husband’s shoulder, to which he begrudgingly used your real name.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You and Javi left the Murphys’ flat and began descending the stairs to your shared floor. The two of you kept a steady rhythm down the stairs, enjoying the peaceful silence you shared. Once you reached the ground floor, Javi bid you a good night and headed towards the front door of the building. You intensely watched his retreating figure as he pulled a cigarette from the crumpled packet in his pocket. It was now or never.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Javi!” you called, flinching at how your voice reverberated off the linoleum tiles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He whipped his head around to face you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you mind if I join you?” you tentatively asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All he did was smirk and motion his head towards the mahogany doors of the complex. You jogged to catch up to the man, as he held the door open for you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once outside, you took a deep breath of the warm Colombian night air. Turning to look up at Javi who had just lighted his cigarette and began taking his first puff, you bit the inside of your cheek for a jolt of courage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I have one?” you asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked down at you, surprise dancing in his coffee brown eyes. Nevertheless, he pulled the worn packet from his jacket pocket and tapped one into your outstretched hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t know you smoked,” he stated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only on special occasions,” you corrected. “Got a light?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckled, “Jesus ángel, I’m gonna have to start charging you.” He patted his bomber, feeling around for the lighter. “Where did I put that thing?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No need,” you casually stated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What—” he started, turning his head to face you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In that split second, you got on your tiptoes and brought your face dangerously close to the man who refused to let go of the death grip he had on your heart. Time seemed to slow to a stop as you brought your lips holding the unlit end of your cigarette towards his. In a rare moment of pure elegance, you touched your cigarette to his smoking end. You tilted your head ever so slightly to ensure the orange flame transferred to yours. Despite your glorious bravery, you couldn’t bring yourself to look at him, so you settled with staring at the junction where your two cigarettes met. With feigned interest, you studied how his smoking roll of paper slowly seeped into yours, corrupting the pristine white edges as they began to blacken and char. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Breaking the spell, you fell back onto your heels and exhaled the grey smoke. Javi remained deathly still, eyes rooted to your small frame. Whatever enchantment you had cast on the man remained for a few agonizing moments. The two of you silently watched the few cars pass the unpaved streets of the city, sending floating tendrils of smoke into the dark night that blanketed the sky. You spoke first.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you really mean it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mean what?” he replied, turning to you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dinner. Do you really want to take me out?” you somberly asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“More than anything ángel. I want to do this right this time, let me give you the night out you deserve,” he earnestly stated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why though? You could have your pick of any woman in this country, so why me?” you questioned, not sure if you wanted to hear the answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure to be honest,” he sighed, “It’s… complicated.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can do complicated,” you weakly smiled up at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gave a dry chuckle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All I know ángel, is that a girl as amazing as you shouldn’t have to spend anymore nights alone,” his gaze was intoxicating.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You felt your eyes start to burn with the promise of ugly tears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Spending dinner with all of you tonight was more than enough. You don’t know how much that meant to me Javi,” your voice began to waver.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But that’s the thing, you deserve so much more. I can give that to you. Will you let me give that to you, ángel?” The raw honesty in his tone was too much. You weren’t sure how much more of this you could take. “If it makes you feel better, it can just be dinner between friends. We can keep things simple.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You let go of a shaky breath, letting your gaze shift to Javi’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gave you the most brilliant smile in return. His white teeth were so stark against the dark night. You once again felt the emotions that you had thought were eradicated begin to bloom like a flower in spring. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Javier walked you right to your door that night. It wasn’t until you were safely in bed and had turned all the lights off, that you heard the faint sound of retreating footsteps and a door closing down the hall. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Ready</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Long time no see guys! I'm so sorry it took me a while to get this chapter up school, life, and horrible writers block hit me hard these past couple weeks. But I'm back and have a surprise at the end of the chapter to make it up to you all🤪</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next morning, before you set out on your run, you ran into Javi leaning against the doorframe of the apartment front doors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning ángel,” he greeted, his voice dangerously thick and gravely from the early morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You felt your stomach flutter at the sight of the man, reminding of your particularly intimate conversation the night before. You glanced down to see that despite his usual attire, he had forgone his favorite leather boots for running shoes. The shiny white laces revealed enough, telling you that the shoes were most likely a recent purchase. You couldn’t help but chuckle at the peculiar sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Back for more already Javi? Aren’t you a glutton for punishment?” you smirked as you innocently looked up at his chocolate eyes, dancing with mischief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh ángel,” he leaned in so you could feel the heat of his breath flutter across the shell of your ear, “I like a little pain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh fuck, you felt your panties dampen as the man in front of you unlocked one of your deepest fantasies. The world seemed to sway as your mind played an intoxicating picture show of fantasy and reality. All you could do was let out a weak laugh in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He withdrew back to his full height, face practically beaming from the response he elicited from you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But really, yesterday’s event proved to me that I could really use the cardio.” He cringed, “And I think it’s safer if you have some company on your runs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I appreciate the thought, Javi, but I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself,” you appreciated his concern for your safety, but you were in no means a princess in need of a knight in shining armor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Panic crossed his face for a fleeting second before he threw his hands up and admitted, “Believe me ángel, I know you're fully capable of kicking any fucker’s ass that was stupid enough to come after you. But it’s more for my peace of mind than anyone else’s.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well...when he said it like that, how could you disagree. You really did enjoy his company too. God, you were always such a sucker for this man!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright then, what are we waiting for?” You said as you made your way out the apartment doors. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The days leading up to you and Javi’s date lulled along in a similar fashion. Javier would join you for your runs in the morning, then the two of you would retreat to the privacy of your own secluded bubbles at work. That is, despite the lingering glances in the hallways or the snacks he would slip you and the notes revealing some new intel you would slip him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time Friday came along, Javier was practically a tight bundle of nerves and anticipation. He sat at his desk, bouncing his leg so hard that the keys of his typewriter rattled with such intensity that they threatened to fly across the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had given you the whole week to bail. It had been damn near impossible to get you to agree to this date, and the last thing he wanted to do was piss you off and have you cancel. Day after day he schmoozed you with some of the decadent pastries from the workroom and tried his best to play by the rules… as much as he was capable of. He cleared every one of his actions with the Ambassador, didn’t pick any fights with the CIA, and didn’t dare glance in the direction of any other woman in the office. He wanted to show you how serious he was. Javier wasn’t sure exactly what it was that he felt towards you, but he definitely knew that he wouldn’t fuck it up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Javi stole another glance at the rusty clock mounted on the wall, just in time for the long hand to inch forward and announce that it was 7:00 pm. He shot up out of his chair like he had been zapped with a bolt of electricity. Grabbing his jacket from the back of the chair, he dashed out the door without a second glance. He would do tonight right. He wouldn’t make the same mistake as last time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was time for him to woo the fuck out of you. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>You nervously shuffled in the middle of your living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure I look ok? I always feel like this dress makes my hips look wider—” you nervously rambled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relax darling, you look great! Hell, if I wasn’t married, I might have tried to shoot my shot with you,” Connie’s sweet voice eased your rising anxiety. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You quickly skittered over to the mirror in your bedroom to take one last look before Javier arrived. The golden slip dress you wore was definitely not your usual go to for a date. God, could you even call this a date? Javier had said tonight would be a simple dinner between friends, but you were quickly realizing that nothing was simple when it came to whatever was between you and the man. </span>
</p><p><span>Anxiously smoothing over the silky fabric, you twisted inspecting every nanometer of your appearance. Was it too much? Did it look like you were trying too hard? You should change. </span><span><br/></span> <span>Startling you from your inner turmoil, a loud knock came reverberating through your tiny apartment. You sprinted out of your room, nearly tripping over your fuzzy rug right into the coffee table. Luckily Connie was there to catch you before you split your head open. </span></p><p>
  <span>“Easy there! Just breath honey, everything will be fine” Connie assured you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another knock cut through the rapid pounding of your heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I should get that,” you mumbled as you smoothed your hair and all but flew to the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a moment of pure bravery, you swung the door open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There in the hallway, illuminated by the cheap fluorescent light, stood Javier Peña like a goddamn dream. For all your moments of quick wit and charming comments, all you could say was:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you wearing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You internally cringed at your poorly timed remark. Javier took a startled step back, quickly assessing his attire as if to make sure it hadn’t miraculously changed in his short trip from his unit to yours. You joined in on his inspection with wide eyes. He was clad in a tan suit that complemented his golden skin gorgeously. His crisp white shirt was uncharacteristically buttoned fully up to the base of his lean neck. The navy and red-striped tie hung tightly around the collar of his shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there something wrong with what I’m wearing?” Javier tentatively asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-no nothing’s wrong with it I… uh… I’ve just never seen you in a suit, that’s all,” you stuttered like an idiot, shaken by the foreign sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wear one all the time at the embassy, for those official meetings you know,” he replied, nervously shifting his eyes to the chipped paint around your doorframe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I see… I don’t really get invited to those,” you matched his nervous tone as you toed your foot on the scratchy carpet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” his voice faded as if none of the millions of thoughts swarming through his head were worthy enough to be voiced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of you stood facing each other, your respective nervous tics being the only motion to cut through the agonizing stillness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I guess that’s my cue to leave,” Connie’s melodic voice cut through the awkward silence. As she slipped through the door, she stole a glance between the two of you and quietly added, “why don’t you invite him in and restart whatever that tragedy of a greeting was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once she had made her way up the stairs, you cleared your throat and motioned to invite Javi into your living room. Once the two of you were safely inside, you took the moment to see the man in front of you. The man who had asked </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>out, the man who wanted to spend time with </span>
  <em>
    <span>you.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You couldn’t help but smile at the thought. You finally met his gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” you breathed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” he responded just as breathless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look great, the suit is nice,” you gingerly offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh really?” He dared a step closer towards you. “If I had known you would look so gorgeous, I would have rented a tuxedo or something,” he gave you a deep, gravely chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hummed in response, looking up to meet his dark, glazed eyes. You, too, dared a step forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Placing your hands on the lapels of his jacket, you smoothed the fabric and added, “But I think I prefer you in your usual uniform.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Javi’s hand gently moved to encircle the thin golden strap that had fallen off your shoulder, his knuckles brushing your tender skin as he returned it to your shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Despite how much I like this dress, I think I might prefer you in your sweatshirts too,” his baritone voice was so rich and heavy in your ears.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of you stood in the middle of your living room, absolutely suspended in whatever was the passionate emotion that flooded into the air between you. Javi’s pouty lips parted ever so slightly before his eyes flew open in realization. Suddenly a bouquet of flowers were thrust in your face, Javier now standing an arm’s length away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For you...I almost forgot,” he cleared his throat as he suddenly became quite interested in your ceiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah… thank you,” it almost came out as a question. You guessed in all your panic you hadn’t noticed the bouquet of red roses he held, the flowers tightly wrapped in pages from this morning’s newspaper. He had bought you flowers? It was so strange, so unlike him. From the looks of the man, you assumed the action seemed quite foreign to him as well. The gentle blush that crept across his ears made your heart swell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grabbing the bouquet, you made sure your hands brushed against his to show your absolute gratitude. Javier smiled in response, letting go of a shaky breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright ángel, are you ready for the best night of your life?” his dimpled smile revealed gleaming white teeth, perfectly contrasted by his dark mustache. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Overconfident are we?” you jokingly prodded back, as you bit your lip to stifle the fluttering giggle that threatened to escape. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes lingered on your lips before he quickly grabbed your wrist and pulled you to the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess we’ll just have to see then,” he replied. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Javier had been uncharacteristically gentlemanly as he walked you up to his Jeep. He made a point to open the door for you, watching with intense eyes to make sure you were comfortable in the passenger’s seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As you watched him jog around the back through the rearview mirror, you released a shaky breath. God you were so nervous. You had been on dates before. Hell, you’ve already been on a date with Javi! But, something about this just felt so foreign, so uncertain, and new. You would be a liar if you didn’t admit that it excited you just a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lost in thought, you barely registered that Javi had slid into the driver’s seat. It wasn’t until you saw his arm reach across you, that you registered his presence. As you twisted to gaze at the man, you nearly jumped out of your body when you realized how close his face was to yours. You could feel the delicious heat radiating off his body in tantalizing waves. He smelled—god lord—he smelled so fucking good. The spice and smoke burned your nose, but it was greeted with a subtler undertone of citrus. Something so slight that you wouldn’t have noticed it unless you were practically flush up against his golden skin, like you were now. Your eyes roamed up his veined, muscled neck to his smooth brown curls. God, how you wanted to run your hands through them. What would it feel like to have his thick, soft locks curled through your fingers. It wouldn’t hurt to touch them would it? Just once should be fine right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before you could bring a shaky palm through his hair, you heard a sharp click of the seatbelt from your left side. He quickly returned to his seat and cluelessly smiled at you, unbeknownst of your brief moment of overwhelming lust, just seconds ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All buckled in?” He mischievously asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh the fucker knew exactly what he was doing to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep,” you cleared your throat, “take it away Agent Peña.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled as he stuck the key in the ignition and the engine roared to life.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>As the two of you drove through the crowded Colombian streets, Javier couldn’t contain his anxiety. Tapping his fingers on the steering wheel, thoughts raced through his mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Would you hate the restaurant? Are you uncomfortable? Could you tell how nervous he is? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He really didn’t do this shit. Sure, he knew his way around pleasing women, but usually it didn’t take more than a cheap cocktail and a generic complement to get them all hot and bothered for him. But he didn’t want to do that to you. You weren’t another one of his sexual conquests. This night was about you. This was about giving you the night off you deserved, letting you relax and have fun for a change. This was about getting to hear that beautiful laugh of yours again. Getting to see that gorgeous blush that bloomed on your cheeks after a drink or two. Just getting to hear you talk about stupid, meaningless shit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned to look at you. You had your elbow propped up on the window of the car, cradling your chin in your hand. Your eyes were closed as you let the hot night air blow through your hair, the strands dancing like shining ribbons. There was the slightest smile curved on your parted lips. Javier couldn’t help but smile in response to such a wonderful sight. God, whatever this feeling was… he sure as hell could get used to it. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The neon sign of the bar gave off a technicolor glow as it reflected off the damp puddles from the rainstorm earlier that afternoon. You had never been to this place before, given the fact that you didn’t go out much at all, but you assumed it was one of the many bars that Javi frequented. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After parking the car, Javi quickly jogged around and opened your door. He gently took your hand in his as he helped you out of the Jeep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A true gentleman,” you mocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can when I want to be ángel,” he shot back. “It just takes a very special girl to bring it out of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You blushed at his response and he smirked, flashing that sexy dimple of his. The two of you made your way into the bar and you were immediately greeted with the rustic wood interior. The place was in no means trendy or new, but there was something rugged and inviting about it. The bustle of the usual Friday night crowd added to the warm ambiance as Javier led you up to the bar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Javier!” the older man called from behind the bar. He threw a damp rag across his shoulder as he leaned in to give a welcoming hug to Javier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Andrés, busy night as usual?” Javi responded in Spanish, the words rolling off his tongue in a symphony of rich and sexy vowels. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know how it is, I’ll never say no to good business,” Andrés' gaze shifted to you. “Is this one of your—what do you call them—informants?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both you and Javi visibly flinched at the unwanted elephant in the room that you had so desperately wanted to forget tonight. You turned to Javi and to your shock, you saw panic dance in his eyes. It only lasted a second before he cleared his throat and gently smacked Andrés’ shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no she’s from work, a good friend,” he corrected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrés shifted his gaze from Javier to you. He surveyed you from head to toe, intensely scanning you. Javier shifted in front of you, blocking Andrés’ view. You craned your head to see Javi’s intense stare directed at Andrés. Something about it was so animalistic, so primal and you were ashamed to admit that you felt your core clench at the sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrés suddenly burst into a large grin, releasing bellowing laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relax Peña! I’m just playing with you,”He chuckled before sticking a hand out to you, “Hello dear, I’m Andrés. Welcome to my bar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You firmly gripped his hand and gave it a shake before introducing yourself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What brings you to Colombia?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m an engineer, working on a big project for the Embassy at our sister software company in South America,” you responded with your usual cover story. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well shit, beautiful and stunning. What the hell are you doing with a fucker like Peña?” He questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Javier groaned in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, are you gonna get us something to drink or are you just gonna fuck with me the whole night?” Javi cut in, clearly annoyed.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrés gave another deep chuckle, “Ok fine, take a seat you two. What can I get you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have a beer,” Javi replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, and what will the lady have?” Andrés asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have a Greyhound, please,” you responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrés frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry señorita, but we’re out of grapefruit juice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You, too, frowned in disappointment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you fucking kidding me?” Javi grated out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok Javi, I’ll just have a beer as well,” You quickly tried to calm him down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, we’re not doing this shit again. Not tonight,” Javi grumbled before rummaging in his jacket pocket. He threw a few bills on the bartop before turning to Andrés, “I don’t care who you have to call but go buy some more fucking grapefruit juice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your eyes widened at his tone. What on Earth was he thinking? He couldn’t just ask this man to go out and buy juice just for you. You braced yourself for Andrés to yell and kick the two of you out but instead he just gave a knowing smirk before calling for the young waiter to go run to the supermarket down the corner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright your highness, let me get the lady a beer while she waits at least.” Andrés chuckled to himself. Before ducking behind the bar he added, “Oh and Peña, nice fucking suit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Javi flipped him off which caused both you and Andrés to burst into laughter. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>This was perhaps the best Greyhound you’ve ever had in your life, and you’ve had your fair share of them back in Miami. That wasn’t all though, the food was fucking outstanding. It was nothing compared to that stupid, trendy place that you and Javi had dined at during your last date. The flavors were so rich and hearty here, each spice dancing on your tongue like they were performing a fucking ballet. You couldn’t help but moan after shoveling another mouthful of chicken into your mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll assume that you like the food then,” Javi smiled at you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You felt heat bloom across your cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah… it’s fantastic. God, I gotta ask Andrés for the recipe,” you managed between bites.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Javi flashed you another one of his sexy smiles, he practically beamed knowing you were enjoying the place he picked. Once again, you felt your body shudder in response to the unfamiliar emotion. He never displayed such genuine emotions at work. Everything he did, every action he made, seemed to have been masterfully calculated in order to keep up his cocky asshole facade. But the man in front of you now was so far from that, he seemed so boyish, so vulnerable, so present. Once again, the world began to melt away and what was left in the glistening aftermath was just you and Javi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You cook often?” Javi asked, leaning back in his chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do, but if i’m being honest, I’m pretty shit at it,” you confessed, taking another sip of your drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re kidding me? You? Bad at something? I don’t believe it,” Javi feigned surprise to which you playfully swatted his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean I can make a strong sandwich, acceptable mac and cheese, scrambled eggs, the basics you know,” you gestured to your clean plate, “nothing like this though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you’re in luck since you live in a city with perhaps the best food in the world,” he replied as he loosened the tie, exposing more of the tanned column of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In your attempt to hide your shameless ogling, you quickly admitted, “Unfortunately, given the fact that I spend most of my free time slouched in front of a radio, I haven’t really gotten the chance to ‘explore’ the city that much.” You cast your eyes to the worn wooden floor of the bar. God, you probably sounded so pathetic right now, you couldn’t bear to look at him and see the pity that was most likely splattered across his handsome face. You hated that expression. It was the same expression people gave to you when you were just an awkward, nerdy girl in college, so out of her element, so unsure of herself. You had enough self-pity to drown yourself in twice over, you definitely didn’t need any more of that shit from someone else. But Daniel. Daniel wasn’t like that. He took one look at you at that lame-ass party your roommate forced you to go to, most likely saw the uncertainty in your eyes, and just waltzed up to you and complemented your stupid Bugs Bunny sweatshirt. He showed you just how bright and brilliant the world could be. He showed you how nothing was black and white, how the real excitement lied in the gritty grey area of life. You learned how to really laugh, how to really have fun, how to really let go of your fear and just live in the moment. The world was never as blindingly technicolored after he died. Suddenly, things returned to the dull, uncertain hell that it was before. People couldn't even breath in your direction without sharing their “condolences” and unwanted pity with you. It was fucking suffocating. The worst part about it was that no matter how badly you wanted things to return to how they used to be, no matter how much you wished to cherish that lingering bit of light that Daniel left in your heart, in your memories, you couldn’t escape the debilitating sorrow. You promised yourself that moving here would be a fresh start on top of bringing Escobar to justice, but it had nearly been a year and you still couldn’t shake the grief, the guilt, the fucking self-pity. So you let work consume you. You didn’t give yourself the chance to have fun, to let the painful memories seep in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly you felt a comforting warmth envelop your trembling fingers. Your hazy vision swept to the tanned palm that now rested on top of yours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you’re lucky that you’ve got the best tour guide in the world,” Javi’s baritone voice swept through your body, reverberated in your chest, sending calming waves down your spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You let out a choked laugh, “Please Javi, if I wanted a first class tour of all the brothels in town I could just track any one of Escobar’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>sicarios.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He merely responded with a cheeky grin, accentuating his irresistible dimples. His only response was to playfully tug at your arm, lifting you out of your chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon ángel, trust me. I did say I would give you the best night of your life,” he reminded you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew. Of course he knew, of course he understood the type of wound that was permanently inked in your heart. But here he was, not looking at you with pity. No. The expression that swam in his eyes was nothing but pure understanding. Your heart swelled at the gesture. Just like that night all those years ago. For the first time you felt yourself smile at Daniel’s memory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright lover boy, sweep me off my feet,” you caved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh this is gonna be right up your alley,” his smirk held all the promise of a wonderful night ahead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before you could turn and grab your purse to reach for your wallet, Javi quickly leaned in. His breath billowed across the sensitive shell of your ear. Strong hands settled themselves on the curves of your hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not so fast ángel. At least let me pay for dinner this time,” his voice seemed to drop three octaves. Red bloomed across your cheeks and ears. You could just picture the knowing smirk that had most likely adorned his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He left to go pay at the bar, leaving the ghost of his touch on your wanting body. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The cool glass of the display case was smooshed up against your face as you gazed in awe at the seemingly endless lines of baked goods. Rows and rows of pastries, cookies, and cakes called out to you beyond the glass. Your sweet tooth basically sang at the sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spinning around to face Javier, you caught his eyes snap up to your face. They seemed deeper and darker than usual. You suddenly grew increasingly aware of how short your dress was. You raised a brow, as you slowly snaked your hands down the front of the golden satin material of your dress. Your fingers tauntingly traced the edge of the dress, repeatedly bringing the hem up a millimeter before dropping it again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Javier leaned against an antique table that decorated the center of the bakery. You could see the hunger in his face as he followed your each and every movement. He fidgeted with a single corner of the table, whose lacquer was peeling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These look practically mouthwatering,” you commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They sure do,” Javi responded, his voice gravely and restrained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just can’t wait to taste these, savor each of their flavors,” your tongue quickly darted out to wet your lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhmmm,” his eyes followed the sudden movement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can try all of these? All for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he rasped out, “anything for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You opened your mouth to respond but were interrupted by a short, plump woman that entered from the kitchen. She scrunched her nose, most likely sensing the tension that you and Javi had created just moments ago, before speaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Javier, who have you brought here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello to you too Marisol. She’s a… friend from work,” he replied, the word friend hung in the air like a dead weight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marisol narrowed her eyes at you, rooting you to the tiled floor. Jesus, this woman could give the Ambassador a run for her money.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me girl, does Javier get into as much trouble at work as he does when he’s running around the streets like some horny mutt?” The woman unabashedly questioned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stunned from her straightforwardness, you merely let out a nervous laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, ma’am, I can’t speak for the man myself,” you quickly glanced at Javi, “but I can tell you that I’ll be the first one to kick his ass if he steps out of line.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A heavy silence filled the room. You felt your throat constrict in response to the pregnant pause. Shit, had you offended this woman? You dared another glance at Javi whose face was devoid of any expression. Or had you offended Javi? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marisol’s wrinkled face spread into a wide grin. She laughed at the fear that was most likely plastered across your face. Soon Javi joined in and you couldn’t help yourself but laugh along with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh sweet girl, I like you already,” Marisol wiped a tear from her eyes after she calmed down from her fits of laughter. “For that comment, how about I get you the works. On the house of course.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your eyes shot open to the size of saucers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh ma’am, I can’t let you do that,” you began in protest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, anything for a ‘friend’” she threw the word in air quotes, “of Javi’s,” she immediately began throwing an assortment of the delectable, flakey pastries into a brown paper bag. “Plus you’re a lot better than that last coworker he brought. Couldn’t even hold a conversation with that </span>
  <em>
    <span>gringo</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Marisol scoffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You choked on a laugh, your hands immediately flying up to cover your mouth. Javi had edged closer to you and nudged you with his shoulder. You practically vibrated at the contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, he tried his best. I believe ‘hola’ and ‘gracias’ were thrown about quite a bit,” He grinned at you, his eyes scrunching in an unbelievably adorable manner. God, the way this man made you feel…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not a moment later, Marisol had heaved a hefty sack filled with her best treats in your hands. Despite her insisting that you didn’t need to pay, you managed to slip a few bills to the charming woman. With that, you and Javi promised to visit her again and exited into the balmy Colombian night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once on the paved sidewalk, you wasted no time in ripping open the bag and retrieving what looked like a buttery, sugary macaroon. Your teeth sunk into the moist cookie and you couldn’t fight the moan that escaped your mouth. The combination of shredded coconut and spice of cinnamon gave the perfect harmony of varying textures and flavors. Fuck, this was the best shit you’ve had since you moved here—no, it was the best shit you’ve ever had in your life! The rich flavors were a symphony to your taste buds, each bite a new and exciting etude for your insatiable sweet tooth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like it?” Javi chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, I would marry this cookie if I could. What is it called?” you replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Cocadas Blancas </span>
  </em>
  <span>I believe. Marisol is the best around, her coffee is killer as well. Nothing like that fucking tar they give us at the embassy,” He grumbled in disgust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mouth full, you simply passionately nodded in agreement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you not gonna offer me any?” Feigned hurt was painted across his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You insane? This was a gift from Marisol to </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Something tells me she doesn’t want a certain horny mutt stealing her treats,” You attempted to pull the bag closer to your side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In your moment of distraction, Javi seized the opportunity to bend down to steal a bite of the cookie</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>that rested in between your thumb and pointer finger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nearly jumped at the sudden proximity. His face was level with your breasts, your heart hammering underneath. You could smell his signature scent of smoke and spice drift up to you as you watched his pouty lips wrap around the golden brown edge of the cookie. His perfect teeth sunk into the white flesh of the coconut shreds. Your mind immediately played a million images of what those teeth would look like, would feel like biting much more explicit areas of your body. As if sensing your naughty thoughts, he looked up at you underneath his thick, dark lashes. His chocolate eyes were also dark with lust, but a shimmer of mischievousness danced within those endless pools of brown. Something about this angle, the look on his face, the thoughts that raced through your mind were too much. You felt yourself balancing on the edge of something tumultuous and raw. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The two of you continued in silence down the empty sidewalk to where he had parked his car a few blocks down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was your life like in Texas?” You broke the silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sucked in a deep breath, looking up at the endless night sky. It was a while before he replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was… nice, simple actually. There was no threat of power hungry drug lords lurking around every corner. Just good, genuine people. But I couldn’t stand it. I knew there was something more, something greater out there. The second I got the chance to leave, I grabbed it like a fucking life line,” he released a heavy breath. “But you know what I found? I found the rest of the world in fucking shambles. I saw the horrors, the disgusting underbelly that either no one at home knew about or were too fucking afraid to bother with. I guess that’s why I found myself here. Playing the hero DEA agent, just trying to sift through the endless bullshit of the real world. But I’m no hero, not even close.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His handsome features were contorted with what you knew was undoubtedly pain and anger. You were all too familiar with the expression, knew how it could eat at you like a fucking parasite until all that was left was a husk of what you once were. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You gingerly laced your hand in his. “You might not see it. But I do Javier. I see what you do for all those informants of yours, helping them to find a better life. I see how much this case means to you, how much each setback tears you up inside. You might not see it, but from what it looks like to me, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>a hero, Javi. To all those girls, to all the victims of Pablo’s bullshit, to me. No matter how terrible things get, this,” you placed a firm hand on the toned plane of his chest, “this will always remain brave and kind.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Javi said nothing. He only squeezed your hand in response, telling you all you needed to know. Letting you know that your words hit home, meant the world to him. You softly smiled at the simple gesture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well Mr. DEA Superhero, what’s next up on the itinerary for the ‘best night of my life’?” You sarcastically questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A blinding grin split across his face. All dark emotions from before, chased away by the bright light of his smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh you’re gonna love this ángel.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>You definitely did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> love this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hot, sweaty air of the club filled your lungs. You were practically squished by the many bodies that were packed into the small club. They were all dancing to the resonating beat of the band that played at the front of the club. You could hardly see any detail underneath the lone spotlights. The undulating bodies were simply dark silhouettes in the dim glow of the club. You gaped at how beautifully everyone moved, their bodies in perfect synch to the band. Like fluid waves, couples were pressed against each other, hands roaming in such graceful lust. You became increasingly aware of your stiff body’s proximity to Javi’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon ángel!” He shouted over the loud music, tugging you towards the dance floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like a stubborn mule, you firmly planted your heels in the scuffed wood of the club’s floor. Your hands began to grow nervously clammy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t dance Javi. Trust me, it’s not a sight you want to see,” you warned him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Javi just smirked at you, and gave another sharp tug. Your heel slipped and you flew at him with an unexpected velocity. Colliding with his firm chest, you couldn’t stop your trembling fingers from splaying against his pectorals, feeling each taut ridge of muscle. The heat that radiated off his body was practically intoxicating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ángel, you know I won’t force you to do anything you aren’t comfortable with,” his breathy, baritone voice resonated in your ears. “But sometimes it’s good to get out of your comfort zone, take a few risks now and then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You instantly tensed at his words. You had heard those words before. Daniel had uttered those very words to you when you had gotten cold feet sneaking into one of the new night clubs in Miami. A sobering chill rattled your bones, dissipating all the heat generated by the many bodies in the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m gonna go get a drink,” you mumbled before breaking free of Javi’s warm embrace. In your stupor you stumbled through the packed dance floor to the bar tucked into the corner of the club. You could feel Javi’s burning gaze on your back, watching your retreating form. Fuck, you were such a bitch! He was just trying to give you a good time and you just left him out there like he was last week’s trash. You drove your hands into your hair and began anxiously tugging at the strands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I get you anything?” the bartender asked, a concerned look plastered on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yeah...uh I’ll have a Greyhound please,” you mumbled, still deep in thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry miss, we’re out of grapefruit—” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you fucking kidding me?!” You shot out, voice dripping with annoyance. The bartender took a shocked step back, eyes practically bugging out of his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, sorry...I-I’ll just have a vodka tonic or something,” you quickly apologized. Jesus Christ, what was up with this country and their fucking lack of grapefruit juice? As the bartender retreated to the back of the bar, you turned to rest your back on the cool railing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The jubilant faces of the crowd of people, were so stark against the dim lighting. Your gaze glanced at each person, noting but pure, blissful joy on their faces. When was the last time you looked like that? Since Daniel’s death, after everything you had done, you felt it was unfair for you to experience such emotions. You began to realize why this night was so difficult for you. Javier made you feel things that you hadn’t let yourself feel in years. Those deep, painful emotions that you had locked away were being pulled out by this man. He made you feel human, when you had spent so long trying to be like the emotionless machines you worked with. The worst part about it all was that you liked it. This night made you feel so full, so warm-blooded, so loved. Could you let yourself feel again? Would Javi be willing to carry the burden of your unrestricted emotions? Was that even fair to him? He could have any woman he wanted, so why would he want one as broken as you?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your eyes frantically began searching the many faces in the club. You couldn’t shake the painful ache in your stomach that he was off with a beautiful local who was much more willing to dance the night away with him. But then you saw him. Casually sitting at one of the vacant tables on the other side of the club. He had forgone his suit jacket and tie, the first couple buttons of his dress shirt were now unbuttoned revealing his golden skin. He was waiting for you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The </span>
  </em>
  <span>Javier Peña was waiting for </span>
  <em>
    <span>you. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Your heart swelled a million times at the sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that moment the bartender returned, sliding a stout glass of clear liquid over to you. Not letting yourself hesitate a moment longer, you gripped that glass like a lifeline and downed the contents to the last drop. You savored the delicious burn that cascaded down your throat, relished in the growing warmth in your chest. Then, you made your way to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed that God was on your side because the previously packed crowd seemed to part like the Red Sea as you made quick determined strides to Javi across the club. As if noticing the sudden electricity in the air, Javi drew his decadent brown eyes to you. They widened a bit as you finally reached him and swiftly ducked your head to his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dance with me Javier,” you whispered.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Despite your previous moment of courage, you sure were struggling. The sheer amount of people on the dance floor made it extremely hard to move. Your lack of rhythm made the situation exponentially worse. Your face was beet red from the utter embarrassment, but Javi took his terrible dance partner like a champ. He didn’t even flinch when you stepped on his toes for the fifth time in the last ten minutes. All he did was laugh and redirect you to a more open space on the floor. The look on his face was that of pure happiness. Something you didn’t often see on the man. You found yourself getting lost in the beautiful expression that graced his handsome features. That was until someone rammed you with the force of a mac truck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was purely on accident, but that didn’t stop you from going flying towards the floor. Thankfully Javi’s strong arms wrapped around you and hugged you close to his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright ángel, let’s try something different shall we?” He chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry Javi, I told you I was a bad dancer—” you blurt out, dying in shame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah woah woah, that is not what I meant at all. Just...let me help you out a bit ‘kay?” He cocked his head in the most adorable manner, and you couldn’t help but agree. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as you nodded, the band’s tempo slowed. Immediately the dancers around you gracefully settled to a relaxed speed. Your eyes shot up to Javi’s as the singer’s rich voice began to fill the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you look at that, they’re playing my favorite song,” he gave you a sexy smirk before gently pulling you closer. His broad hands began to snake down your back. As they began their dangerous descent, Javi’s eyes met yours, seeking your permission. You gave a gentle nod before his hands traveled the final centimeters towards their resting place on the slight dip where your lower back and the curve of your ass met. You looked down to see your breast shamelessly pressed against his chest, the thin fabric of your dress could not hide the way your nipples hardened at the proximity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, now bring your hands around my neck,” Javi’s husky voice rolled in sweet tendrils across the shell of your ear and down your neck. You immediately complied, settling your arms on the strong planes of his broad shoulders. It might have been the vodka that was coursing through your veins, but you dared to bring your hands to the back of his neck where they played with the soft curls of his hair. You felt him shudder at the motion and you couldn’t help the smirk that appeared on your face in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He began to rock your hips to the heavy beat of the drums, savoring the way your hips brushed against each other's. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just like that, good girl,” his voice was strained and gravely. A burning fire exploded in between your legs in response to his words. You rested your head on his chest, attempting to center yourself amidst the pulsating ache that grew in between your thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly he grabbed the back of your neck as you felt yourself being lowered to the floor. Javier dipped you in a sweeping motion, the ends of your hair dusted the floor as he brought your bodies in a graceful semicircle. All the while his face was millimeters from yours, the tip of his prominant nose gently pressed against yours. The utter focus, the undivided attention towards you in his eyes was enough to bring you to your knees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he returned you to your upright position, all you could say was, “I would like a little warning before you pull out the advanced moves casanova.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled before saying, “If you think that was advanced, watch this.” He immediately flicked his arm out, spinning you. The sudden motion caught you off guard, but you were just as quickly enthralled in the motion. You couldn’t stop yourself from laughing as your skirt fluttered around your thighs and your hair whipped around your face. Much to your astonishment, Javier joined in. The deep, gorgeous sound that escaped from his lips was a far cry from his usual reserved scoff or chuckle. His lips were spread in a wide smile, the skin around his eyes crinkled, his lone dimple popping. God this man was so breathtaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he brought you back into his chest, his hands immediately dropped to the curve of your waist. His calloused thumbs began to brush against the sensitive skin on your stomach. Your breath hitched at the motion, you immediately snapped your eyes to his. There was nothing left but pure lust in his eyes. The primal emotion that lurked in the endless brown abyss awoke a similar feeling within you. Your heart sped to an ungodly cadence, the beat sounded like a drum in your ears. On cue, the song reached its climax as the singer’s voice belted the beautiful lyrics. Javi then tightened his grip on your waist before he lifted you in the air with ease. You couldn’t stop the yelp that escaped your lips. He slowly spun the two of you around, his gaze never once leaving yours. The music, the heat, the look on his face...you felt like you were flying and you never wanted to touch the ground again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the song came to a close, he gently set you down. The two of you were deathly still as the next song came on. The tension between the two of you was unbelievably thick. You were once again teetering on the edge of that raw feeling. Javi looked at you the way a predator looked at its prey, slowly marking every move you made. You patiently waited...and waited...and waited…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You cocked your head to the side. Javi’s face was unbelievably tight. The vein in his neck pulsed as the muscle in his jaw ticked. Then it dawned on you. He was waiting for you. He was prepared to give you the space that you needed even if ever fiber of his being wanted you. Your eyes burned at the realization. Letting out a shaky breath you brought your hands to the powerful column of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were done with the pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were done with the self pity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were done with the fear and regret.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were done with the waiting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So you kissed him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tada! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, your lovely comments always keep me motivated whenever inspiration runs dry. Anyways, as promised as a thank you for your patience these past weeks, I will be uploading the next chapter early. It should be up some time tonight. See you then!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Mi Cama Vacía</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aaaaaaand we're back! Here's the early chapter as promised :)</p><p>Warnings: SMUT (FemDom, MaleDom, breathplay, oral, etc.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The more you do something, the more it loses its meaning. For Javi, that’s what kissing had become. With his long history of lovers, such a simple action seemed so fleeting, so unnecessary. Just a useless foreplay, a meaningless precursor to sex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But right now… fuck. You tasted so good. The bitterness of grapefruit juice mixed with the sweetness of coconut was so deliciously intoxicating. Your plush lips felt like clouds on his as you firmly pressed into him. Javi felt himself grow painfully hard in his suit pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment you gingerly brushed your tongue across his lips, he immediately parted to give you access. Not wasting any time, Javi tangled his tongue with yours melting into the sweet heat of your mouth. Your movements were sloppy and rushed, most likely from being out of practice since you’ve come to Colombia. He couldn’t help but smirk at the fact that he was probably the only man in the country that got to feel you, taste you in this way. This lit an animalistic fire within him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My ángel. All mine. Mine. Mine. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His primal thoughts took control, urging his hands to roam down your back and squeeze your firm ass. He couldn’t help but groan at how wonderfully soft you felt in his hands. Then, a sharp pain burst from his mouth as you bit down on his lower lip. In his shock, he looked down at you to see your lust-filled gaze from beneath your lashes. Your hands traveled up his chest, so painfully slowly, lighting little fires in their wake. Then your delicate fingers found their way to his collar where you firmly took the fabric in your hands and pulled him to your eye level in a singular, swift motion. He was floored by your sudden aggressiveness which only added to his growing arousal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s time we head back home, don’t you agree,” your voice was like a siren’s song in his ears. He couldn’t think. Couldn’t speak. All he could do was grab your wrist and practically bulldoze through the crowd to his Jeep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the two of you made it to the car, Javi couldn’t stop himself from gripping your waist and hoisting you onto the hood. At your new elevation, he found your neck on full display. Wasting no time, he began to assault the smooth skin with hot, open mouthed kisses. Leaving small marks behind, Javi took the opportunity to work his way down to the gentle swell of your breast peeking out from the neckline of your dress. He sunk his teeth into the soft mound, to which you deliciously hissed in his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck, ángel,” he groaned at the sound, immediately pulling you closer to him and proceeding to grind his painful, fabric-clade erection into your wet panties. Javier never thought that he would find himself dry humping you in the parking lot of a club like a fucking teenager, but he wouldn’t give it up for the world. God, if you felt this good now, what would it feel like inside you? At the thought, he almost came in his pants. Jesus he was so far gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He continued his worshiping of your breasts, repeating the tantalizing pattern of nipping and soothing the bite with his tongue. All the while you continued to press yourself into him, moaning in his ear, gripping his hair. Javier then licked one smooth trail from the valley of your breasts, up the pulsing vein in your neck, and to the gentle protrusion of your chin. He delicately nibbled the skin there as well. You threw your head back at the motion, to which Javier swiftly began to lay you down on the shiny hood of the car. He then drew his hands up the smooth, soft curves of your thighs, dragging up the hem of your dress in the process. Right as his finger hooked the single string of your lace thong, you gave a firm yank on his hair, drawing his head back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You drew up on your elbows, looking down at Javier like a lioness stalking her prey. Your gaze was heavy and primal, pinning Javi to where he stood, letting him know that resistance was futile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought I was clear. If we’re doing this, it’s gonna be on your couch, on your bed, on your sheets,” your voice was as rich as honey, but boy did it sweetly sting like cayenne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Javi rapidly nodded, “Yes ángel, oh god yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a slow smirk, you slid yourself off the hood and hopped into the passenger's seat, leaving Javi to fumble with the keys and find his own way into the car. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>In what seemed like a flurry of lingering touches and heated gazes, Javier and you somehow made it to your shared apartment. Javier was oddly silent the entire trip up to his unit, his brows stitched in a harsh line over his eyes. You felt your stomach twist with anxiety as the debilitating thoughts ran through your head.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is he having second thoughts? Oh God, did I scare him off?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You knew that your sexual tendencies were an acquired taste for most men. You had spent the majority of your college years and twenties coming to terms with the fact. Having to hide the overwhelming desires that lust brought out in you, left you with a fair share of disappointing, unfulfilling nights. But as you got older you realized life was too goddam short to worry about bruising a man’s fragile ego. You spent most of your days tiptoeing around pissing contests in your line of work, and you sure as hell didn’t need to share your bed with that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Javi eased the door open to his unit, you followed him in, eyes firmly fixed on the center of his broad back. The heavy wood door shut with a resonating thump, serving as the final push you needed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Javier,” your voice was too loud in your ears. The man in front of you stopped abruptly and you didn’t miss how the muscles of his back constricted underneath the taut material of his suit jacket. “I won’t apologize for my actions earlier, I’ve spent way too long being sorry for the shit that truly satisfies me,” you continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I get it if it isn’t for you, I won’t hold it against you,” your eyes were drawn to the slight motion of his hand clenching and unclenching, the veins running on the surface popping with the action. You gulped, attempting to stifle your growing arousal, before continuing. “If you don’t want all of me, Javi, then I think we should just end it here—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before you could finish the sentence, he was on you, his lips crushed on yours with bruising intensity. He pressed a knee in between your thighs, grinding it along your soaking, lace-clade, panties. His tongue moved with expert ferocity, the coarse hair of his mustache deliciously prickly on your lips, as his calloused hands caged in your face. Just as the last bit of oxygen threatened to leave your brain, he bit your lip and withdrew. The look on his face was so serious and wanting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ángel, you think I don’t want you? Bullshit. I fucking dream about you. That’s how bad I want you,” he smoothed back the sweat-soaked strands of hair plastered on your forehead. “When you’re with me you don’t hide anything. You just be your unapologetic self, and if any man was threatened by that, then he’s a fucking pussy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re not bothered by it? It doesn’t… I don’t know… turn you off?” you looked up at him with hopeful eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smirked as he grabbed your hand and brought it to the painfully hard erection in his pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You still think I’m turned off?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You could only let out a hushed moan in response. He gave a gravely chuckle as he leaned in to your ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tonight, I’m gonna please you like you deserve. But you’re gonna have to do me a favor. Can you do that?” His lips sent shivers down your spine as they grazed the sensitive shell of your ear. You weakly nodded in response. “Good girl,” he drew back to look you in the eyes, “You’re going to tell me what you want and how you want it tonight and I’m going to do the same for you. Does that sound good?” His words were suddenly so gentle and honest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Javier, fuck yes,” you eagerly answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that, he hoisted you up and carried you to his bedroom. His lips never left yours.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Javi kicked the bedroom door open and stumbled into his dimly lit bedroom. The two of you fell onto the mattress, Javi then slid down your burning frame, calloused hands scraping down your thighs. You sat up on your elbows to watch the astonishing site that unfolded underneath you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kneeled before you, Javier slowly undid the laces of your strappy heels. Easing the painful shoes of your feet, he began to massage your aching arch. He proceeded to bring his mouth to your calf. His pouty lips gently kissed the tender skin before biting the thick flesh. You couldn’t help the moan that escaped your mouth as he proceeded to lick the stinging mark. He then looked up at you, eyes burning with the darkest flame. Standing up to his full height, Javier gripped your waist and proceeded to flip you onto your stomach. He then slowly undid the zipper to your dress, slipping you out of the silky fabric, taking your lace thong along with it. As he reached to undo the clasp of your bra, your hand shot up to grip his wrist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning around, you brought his hand up to your mouth. You parted your lips and drew a single, thick finger into your mouth. Never breaking eye contact, you swirled your tongue around it, gently sucking. He looked down at you with hooded eyes, completely mesmerized. Drawing back, you sat up on your knees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Running a hand up the front of his shirt, you said, “now something about this picture looks a little wrong to me, don’t you agree?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His bruised lips spread into a slow smile before replying, “Why don’t you enlighten me ángel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So this was how he was going to play. “Clothes. Off. Now,” you commanded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You watched with excruciating focus as Javi stepped back and began to slowly strip. He undid the rest of his dress shirt, discarding it on the floor. His firm chest, the flexing of his biceps with the movement, his defined clavicles, and the slight swell of his stomach were enough to make you combust in an explosion of lust. Luckily, it didn’t stop there. Undoing his belt, he swiftly freed the strip of leather and neatly set it on the end of the bed. You cocked an eyebrow at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? It might come in handy later,” he smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh God, what was this man doing to you? He then undid his pants. Your eyes followed the dark patch of hair that dusted his gorgeously tan skin all the way to his—.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sweet Jesus.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You always imagined he was big, but right here, standing in all his glory… he was fucking massive. You felt your insides clench at the sight. Your lady parts were most definitely not in sync with your brain which was currently screaming all kinds of panic. Despite your lust-fueled confidence earlier, you hadn’t been properly fucked since you landed in Colombia. You were out of practice, and most definitely not ready to take all of THAT. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most likely sensing your fear, Javi gently got on the bed and eased you onto your back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relax ángel, I’m gonna get you nice and ready for me now. Is that ok?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded and Javi began to ease your legs apart. He licked his lips at the sight of you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well look at you,” he rumbled, “all pink and glistening for me. So fucking perfect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately, you felt yourself dampen at his words. Your cheeks were most likely bright red as he brought his face to your soaked pussy. His hot tongue gave a slow swipe along your aching folds, causing you to bow off the bed. You could feel him smirk against you as he brought his mouth to your clit and gave a gentle suck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh God!” you moaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, the name’s Javi,” he mused from between your legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At his cocky remark you gripped the thick, dark curls of his hair and pushed him back into your sopping folds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then make me scream your name Peña,” you groaned out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the challenge he assaulted your clit with firm, harsh sucks. He then presses his tongue between your swollen folds, lapping up your glistening juices. The sound was so fucking erotic that you couldn't help but press him harder into you. As if sensing your arousal, Javier eased two fingers into your slick core. At the added pressure, you nearly jack hammered off the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Javi! Oh Javi just like—oh yes yes I’m almost there!” you gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rose up from his crouched position, your slick coating his lips and mustache in a beautifully obscene image. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I win,” he drawled, face plastered in triumph.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two could play it this game. You scoffed at his smugness before commenting, “alright lover boy, you gonna fuck me now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, you found yourself on your back, Javi ripping apart a small foil package before positioning himself at your entrance. He leaned down and gave you a passionate kiss before whispering, “I’ll go slow, tell me if it hurts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-okay,” you breathed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Excruciatingly slowly, he eased his thick cock into your tight pussy. You whimpered at the feel of your insides stretching to accommodate his massive length. Inch by inch, he entered you letting you adjust. With each slow thrust, you dug your nails into his tan back. He was almost fully sheathed before you let out a strained cry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck baby, did I hurt you—” he panicked, but you immediately cut him off by dragging your nails across his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare stop,” you groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albeit tentatively, he proceeded to enter you until he was fully sheathed in your pussy.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“F-fuck ángel… so tight… so warm,” he growled, eyes screwed shut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You couldn’t help the blush that bloomed across your face in response to the man in front of you. The sex god Javier Peña was all hot and bothered for </span>
  <em>
    <span>you. You</span>
  </em>
  <span> did this to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too J-Javi… fill me up so well… so big for me,” you brought a hand down to your stomach where you could feel him inside you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes were cloudy with desire as he looked down at you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think… I don’t think I can be gentle ángel,” his jaw was clenched, a vein ticking on his forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes Javi, fuck me up… fuck me like you’ve dreamt about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You could see something snap in the man as he nearly withdrew completely before slamming back into you. You cried out in pure ecstasy at the feeling. He continued at a mind-boggling pace, reaching the deepest places of your core. Glancing down at where your sweat slicked bodies were joined, you felt yourself clench at the erotic sight. Was this really happening? Fantasy and reality began to blend together, as your vision blurred. You were so fucking close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet baby, I’m not done with you yet,” he growled into your ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah Superman? I-I’m just g-getting started,” you challenged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A beautiful smile cut across the golden planes of his gorgeous face. That sexy little dimple popped in response, making your mind go completely blank at the sight. Before you could lose yourself further, you felt yourself being flipped onto your stomach. He continued his rapid pace, pounding into you from behind. Javi brought a hand up your stomach and to your bare breast, pinching the tender nipple in the process. You let out a moan loud enough to wake the dead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The deep chuckle that resonated behind you was enough to tell you how much he was enjoying this position. As you began shuttling towards your orgasm, Javier gave your ass a sharp smack and it was all over. Crying out, your orgasm was like lightning through your body as you clenched around him. You couldn’t tell which way was up, which way was down, the only thing that tethered you to this reality was Javi’s firm body riding you through your orgasm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You collapsed on the bed once the sensation dissipated and Javi slowly withdrew and settled next to you. Once the strength in your legs returned, you drew up to look at the man that had given you the best orgasm of your life. He looked like a fucking renaissance painting, sprawled out before you. Your eyes traveled down his glistening body before locking on his still painfully hard cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me help you with that,” you offered, body once again primed and ready to go.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No ángel, I don’t want to push you. I can—” he sputtered before you brought your finger to his lips, shutting him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Javi, baby, don’t tell me what to do. Let me handle this ‘kay?” your voice was hushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You followed the bead of sweat that traveled down the long column of his neck, before being disrupted by the bobbing of his Adam's apple. He gave a slow nod, and that was all you needed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, you straddled the man, lowering your sensitive and swollen folds onto his cock. Javi threw his head back into the pillow, releasing a gravely moan. You continued riding him while you smoothed your hands up his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So perfect… like you were made for me,” Javi gasps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hummed in response, relishing the feeling of his cock inside of you. He matched your movements, thrusting his hips up as you came down to resheath yourself. Your moans filled the air, intermingling with the heavy smell of sex. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glancing down at the pulsing veins of his neck, you brought your lips to the golden skin and began your slow assault of kisses and bites. You only stopped once his gorgeous neck was fully adorned with your marks, ones to match the bites he had given you. Tentatively, you brought your hand to the marks, feeling the intoxicating valleys of his long, corded neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You glanced up to see Javi’s eyes fixed to you, watching your every movement. He knew exactly what was going through your mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C-can I?” you softly whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” the word was clear and certain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You released a shaky breath before saying, “If I do this… at any point if it becomes too much… you tell me to stop. Are we clear?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, eyes clear and wanting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I get to pick a word?” his face split into a mischievous grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha-uh… yeah… if you’re comfortable with it?” you stuttered, floored by his unabashed eagerness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about ‘Sparks’?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You rolled your eyes before ramming down hard on his cock, causing the two of you to throw your heads back in ecstasy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, Sparks it is,” you gritted. With that, you gingerly brought your hand up to his neck and began to firmly squeeze. The pressure wasn’t enough to cut off his airflow, but just enough to give him the same sensation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Javi nearly vibrated at the sensation. You watched in awe at the beads of sweat that formed on his forehead, the growing blush of his face. Continuing your rhythmic motion, you could feel how close he was. You increased your pace, focusing on his eyes, searching for any hint of panic. But it never came, so you continued to ride the waves of pleasure that crashed between the two of you. With each motion, you shivered at how your clit brushed against the skin of his stomach. Suddenly you felt his thighs tighten, his neck tense as his movements became erratic and sloppy. His release barreled through you, causing you to collapse on top of him, releasing  your grip. He gasped for air as you rode out the remainder of his orgasm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed like an eternity before you finally slid out of him and curled up beside him on the bed. Looking up at the man who had absolutely no idea how much of a hold he had on your heart, you felt yourself melt under his gaze. There was pure awe plastered across his face, he looked at you as if you had hung the moon herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where have you been all my life?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You almost burst into tears at his candor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you say that to all the girls,” you weakly laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No ángel,” his face was dead serious, “no one can compare to you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You weren’t sure if it was all the oxytocin that had clouded your brain but you couldn’t stop yourself from saying your next words, “I’ve liked you for a long time Javi… a-and I know I’m not an easy person to be with… but I hope that if you’re willing… we could maybe explore whatever this is a bit more?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a long pause. You immediately curled up into yourself, regretting the big emotional bombshell you just dropped on the man. But his hands shot out, drawing you closer into his warm frame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I like you too ángel... and there is nothing more I would want than to be with you,” his voice was so uncharacteristically soft that you couldn’t stop the tears from falling now. “Oh baby, don’t cry,” a calloused thumb came to wipe a salty tear from your cheek, “save that for when I’m inside you again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You couldn’t stop the laugh that bubbled out of your mouth. “Is that a promise I hear?” you questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bestowed a soft, loving kiss upon your lips. “You tell me ángel.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>You hadn’t left Javi’s apartment the entire weekend. But it was no worry, the two of you were quite adept at keeping each other occupied. You found yourself curled up on his bed, wrapped in his sheets, soaked with his signature spice and smoke scent. The shimmering rays of dawn broke through his bedroom window, warming your naked skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time last week, you would have laughed in the face of anyone who told you you would be waking up in Javier Peña's bed on Monday morning. But things were different now. You weren’t alone anymore. Whatever this world threw at you, Javi would be right there to face it with you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that thought, you turned over reaching for the man who was responsible for your sleepless weekend. However all you were greeted with was a cold pillow and empty sheets. You jolted upright, scanning the room for any trace of him. But he was gone…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>… and you were alone.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>